


Something's Gotta Give

by myownway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know what to do with Scott hating him, he doesn't know how to pull himself together after everything that had happened with Donovan, he has no pack, no friends and he is slowly losing his mind and himself. Stiles doesn't know how it happens, but he ends up turning to the one person he would never expected for help - Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't get out of my head! Please let me know what you all think :)

The silence was deafening around them. It always had been. The tense atmosphere that built around the two always said more than words ever could. Though they were both completely different; one a troubled teen, lost in his own thoughts and scared of the person he believed he was becoming. And the other, older; taken and consumed by darkness and slowly realising that darkness and revenge wasn’t what he thought he needed afterall. Stiles sat on the floor today, the normal hard plastic chair he would normally sit on was discarded in the corner and instead the teen perched against the wall, his knees against his chest, his skinny arms holding onto them tightly. Peter watched, his eyes narrow and curious as he perched on the corner of his made bed. 

“Why are you here?” Peter finally asked. Every week, Sunday at 3pm he would have a visitor. The first time he had been shocked, deep down he thought that maybe it was Malia who had wanted to see him, but when Stiles had walked through the door, confusion hit him. He thought maybe something had happened to his daughter, it had been the first thing he had asked and after several long minutes of Peter questioning Stiles about his daughter and what had been going on, the younger boy had finally spoken, well, he had shouted really. He told Peter that Malia was fine and it had been a mistake for him to have come and that was that. Then the next week he had shown up, and that was how their silent hour meetings started. But it had been a month now, and as much as Peter liked the company - though he wouldn’t admit that. He had questions, and whether Stiles liked it or not, today would be the day he answered them. 

Stiles looked up at the sound of Peter's voice. Even though they were in the same room, hearing him speak surprised him. "W-what?" Stiles stuttered and looked up at him. Peter hadn't changed much since being at Eichen house. He still looked a little dishevelled, a little rough around the edges, in Stiles eyes he still looked creepy, but really looking at him now all Stiles could see was tiredness. "I'll bring you some earplugs next time." Stiles nodded as though Peter must know what he was talking about, "I remember sleep wasn't that easy to come bye... Too many crazy people in your head..."

"And sometimes it's hard to figure it if those voices are either the other crazies here or your own..." Peter cut in, receiving another surprised glance from the anxious teen.

"Or if they're real at all." Stiles finished and Peter nodded slowly. It pained Peter to know that Stiles had been here, had been so lost, so consumed that he needed to be in such a place. "I... I come to see Lydia..."

"Yet every week, for an hour, you come and see me.” Peter said and Stiles looked at him as though he hadn’t even heard him. 

"Do you see her?" Stiles asked. 

"No..." Peter sighed. 

"I can't face her." Stiles whispered. "I... It's like when you see an old friend and you want to tell them so bad that everything is okay, but what is there for me to tell her? And she's so lost and she's searching for a way out, but what's there to come back to... A pack that's fallen apart, a true alpha that's too blind to see that he's lost his pack...and then there's me. Sometimes I think she knows me better than Scott..."

"And what will she find out about you?" Peter asked. He had listened patiently to what felt like an endless ramble, ever since Stiles’ first visit him Peter knew there was something different about him, something had happened and the annoying, know it all kid that once was Stiles, was long gone. He tolerated Stiles at the most, why should he care what happened to him?

"That I'm..." Stiles was standing now, his hands picking and scratching at his skin. Peter watched closely, he could smell blood and wanted to pull Stiles' hands sway, to tell him to stop hurting himself, Peter knew that this wasn’t the first time Stiles had hurt himself, he could smell the fresh cuts, see the sensitive skin. But Stiles was rambling now, mumbling words he couldn't even hear or begin to understand. 

"Stiles!" Peter yelled, he cut the younger boy off and Stiles looked up at him, his face pale and tired, withdrawn. 

"I killed someone!" Stiles shouted and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, the silence that had once comforted them both now felt heavy around them. 

"Stiles talk to me," Peter said gently. He couldn’t comprehend what the boy was telling him. Stiles wasn’t a murderer, he just wasn’t. It was one of the annoying qualities Peter found oddly charming - the way Stiles would never even harm a fly, he was loyal to the end but he would never deliberately hurt anyone. Stiles just stared at him, eyes wide open with fear and something Peter couldn’t quite put his finger on, his mouth opened and closed as though he was going to say something, but he stopped himself before any words left his mouth, instead he just shook his head and made a dash for the door. Peter was once left again in silence, with only questions that he desperately needed the answer to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love :)   
> Keep it coming ??

Stiles was running, his feet aching every time they pressed against the hard floor, every muscle in his body burned and he was certain he couldn't run anymore. He didn't know where he was running too, all he could see was pitch black, all he could hear was the sound of his own laboured breathing. He thought he could hear steps behind him, but his breathing was too loud to be sure, he kept running, kept pushing his legs harder and harder until they eventually gave out and he fell to the floor with a heavy thump. A curse spilled from his lips and then there was something on top of him; someone on top of him. Stiles wanted to beg for him to get off, but a fist connected with his jaw and all he could think about was pain, the beating continued until Stiles felt as though his body was paralysed to the floor, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, all there was was pain. Mind numbing pain. Until it stopped and he was the one on top, his fist was the one connecting with Donovan's, there was no thought process, there was just his fist causing as much pain as he could, blood from the whimpering boy beneath him. “Please stop, please stop.” Donavon was begging but Stiles wasn’t listening. Stiles was punching and punching until the Donovan stopped moving. Wiping his hand on his shirt, Stiles looked down with a satisfied smirk at his work - he had beaten Donavon to death. 

 

“Stiles, Stiles wake up!” Stiles’ dad shouted, he had heard his son’s whimpering from his bedroom and it killed him to see his son like this. The covers were thrown on the floor and his body was tangled in the sheet, sweat draped over his son’s pained face. “Stiles…”   
Stiles woke with a start, a strangled scream being cut off as his father pulled him in his arms. “I’ve got you son, I’ve got you.” 

“I can’t...Please…” Stiles tried pulling away, he couldn’t breathe, all he could think about was Donavon; he had killed him. He had taken someone’s life. If his father knew he wouldn’t be embracing him to calm him down, he would be putting handcuffs on him and arresting him. “Dad I can’t...I can’t breathe…” 

“I’ve got you. Copy my breathing Stiles.” His father’s voice was so gentle, so comforting, Stiles remembered being a child and being upset, his father would read him a story or just talk to him and suddenly everything would be okay. Stiles missed that feeling. 

Stiles didn’t know how long his panic attack went on for, he was sure that he must have passed out at some point because when he came round his father was sat beside him, Stiles’ head resting on his shoulder and his father was holding him so protectively, and for a minute or so, Stiles thought everything was going to be okay. But his reality came crashing back down as his mind started to scream at him: ‘When he finds out, he’ll hate you!’ 

“Are you okay?” The Sheriff asked, Stiles just nodded numbly. He was sure he would never be okay again. “You’re late for school...I’m not expecting you to go in.” 

“I...Okay.” Stiles just shrugged. Normally his father would push for him to go to school, Stiles used to always pretend to be ill, fake a stomach bug or a headache and his father saw straight through it. It pained Stiles to know that his father must be actually worried about him for him to stay off school. 

“I can get Scott to bring you your work…”

“No, I don’t...Don’t call Scott.” Stiles sighed. 

“Whatever fight you two have had...It will be okay.” Sheriff sighed, though truthfully he hadn’t seen Scott and Stiles have a fight in the 12 years that they had been friends, yes they had had small disagreements but nothing ever like this. It was almost as though his son was broken and he was sure that Scott had something to do with it. 

“I’ll call him…”

“No!” Stiles shouted. “Don’t call him. I’m fine. I’m not a child I don’t need you to fix this.” Stiles was trembling as he shouted, he stood up just feeling the need to move. His hands were shaking and he clasped them at his sides. 

“Stiles...You need to calm down, please.” His father stood up and took his hands in his, “Have you been taking your medication? You know how you get when you skip…”

“I...I think I have.” Stiles breathed, he really couldn’t be sure if he had or not. It was as though his days were swimming into one big blur. Like he was slipping further and further into the darkness. 

“Oh Stiles.” His dad whispered and turned and grabbed the full bottle from his side, he took two out and handed them to his shaking son, watching as he dry swallowed two pills. “Maybe we should take you back to the doctors…” 

“I’m okay.” Stiles said shaking his head. 

“I...I’m going to keep an eye on you, if in a week I still feel you haven’t...I’ll take you myself.” He decided and Stiles just nodded, what else could he say, he couldn’t tell him what was bothering him, he couldn’t tell him why he was acting like this. All he could do was agree, then he would try and be better. Put his mask back on. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep, I’m going to call Parish, tell him I won’t be coming in, and don’t try and argue with me.” 

“Okay.” Stiles just nodded and curled back up on the bed, but he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping. Whenever he closed his eyes he just saw Donovan's broken body with the metal pole through his chest. He had killed him. 

 

-x-

Peter’s week was spent milling what Stiles had said over and over in his head. Stiles was many things, a pain in the ass, a smart mouth, annoyingly right most of the time, but he was definitely not a murderer. He had tried to talk to Lydia, but she was being locked up in a different area, something he was angered beyond belief about. Lydia did not belong here. Like most of the teens in Beacon Hills she definitely had her issues, but she wasn’t crazy. Not only was he planning her escape, he was finding ways of getting to talk to Stiles again. He had tried to call Derek but his nephew’s phone was off, and he figured calling the Sheriff’s station might make for an awkward conversation for the younger boy, and if what Stiles had said was true, he knew the young boy would probably not want his father to know about it. 

The door to his room opened slowly and Peter raised an eyebrow in its direction. “I wasn’t expecting you…” Peter watched as the young boy he had just been thinking about walked in, he wore a baggy jumper and his jeans but he looked washed out, his pale skin pastier than normal and his eyes dark. He hadn’t been sleeping, and Peter could hear how angry and hungry his stomach was - he hadn’t been eating either. 

“I...I didn’t know where else to go.” Stiles sighed quietly, even his voice was different. Stiles walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, surprising himself with how gentle he had made his voice. Where had this caring side come from? Yes, he had always admired Stiles’ loyalty but that didn’t mean he actually cared did it? 

“No. I’m...I’m not okay.” Stiles honestly was another thing that had caught Peter off guard. For a month Stiles had come to Eichen House and they had spent several hours in complete silence. Peter had known that of course something was wrong, he just hadn’t thought Stiles would be telling him of all people. 

“What you said last week…” 

“His name was Donovan.” Stiles sighed. “He…he was my age, he wanted to be in the police department...but he didn’t pass his psych and...they turned him into...he was trying to kill me.” Stiles couldn’t get the words out, his speech was coming in breathless pants and Peter recognised the signs of a panic attack. This was the first time Stiles was talking about this, he could tell. 

Normally when Stiles visited they would sit on opposite ends of the room, but Peter couldn’t face seeing Stiles struggling to breathe and before he knew what he was doing he was sat beside him, one arm around his shoulders cradling him. Peter knew that for ‘normal’ visitors being in the room like this and even thinking about touching them let alone hugging them was unheard of, but lucky for him he had a certain way with the guards and they had quickly learned to leave him to his own devices. At first Stiles tensed in his arms, but then he relaxed, his breathing went from panicked to normal quicker than Peter thought it would. For some reason, Stiles was calmed by him. 

“If he was trying to kill you, it was self defense. Not murder.” Peter said firmly, his arms still around Stiles despite the fact that the young boy now seemed to be okay. 

“I killed him. It wasn’t his fault. He was turned...I...He was an innocent. We should have saved him.” Stiles breathed, almost repeating word for word what Scott had shouted at him. 

“If someone is trying to kill you, in that moment they are not innocent. If he had been changed then he was gone, it wasn’t the innocent boy that was trying to kill you but the monster he had become. Tell me what happened…” 

“We were in the library.” Stiles said quietly, his fingers picking at one another, rough nails digging into his skin. The slight pain felt good but then Peter’s hands were over his pulling them apart. “He was chasing me, I went up a scaffolding, I just...All I could think about was he was going to kill me.” Stiles didn’t realise he was crying until Peter’s arms were even tighter around him. “We fought and then I hit him with a spanner...He fell and the scaffolding did too and it went through his chest and he was...I can’t...Everytime I close my eyes I see him.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Peter promised. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“No it isn’t. Everything has...everything has fallen to pieces. Scott is...He’s lost his pack, lost his friends and he hates me! Derek if off finding himself somewhere. Lydia is in here and there’s this evil bastard picking up the pieces and everyone thinks he’s the good guy. But he’s not. And I feel so alone and I don’t know what to do Peter.” Stiles rambled and Peter just held him, what else could he do? “Sometimes I wish I was stuck here too.”

“No, Stiles. You don’t wish that.” Peter said, his hand gently rubbing Stiles’ back as he held him. He would do everything in his power to help Stiles because the sight of him crying and breaking down, Peter was sure would be enough to actually kill him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit, because writers block was starting to kick in and i needed to just write something :\

“I should go.” Stiles said as he moved away a little from Peter, he didn’t know how long he had been in Peter’s arms, but a part of him knew that this was the safest he had felt in a very long time. “My Dad will be home from work soon.” 

“Where does he think you are?” Peter asked curiously. 

“At home. I...I don’t go to school much anymore.” Stiles sighed. 

“Because of Scott?” Peter frowned. 

“Not...Mostly because I’m…” Stiles looked down trying to catch his breath. “I haven’t been in the library...I don’t want to go in there. And because what will happen if I see Scott? I hate him. But then I miss him at the same time.” Stiles shook his head, he could feel the panic rising in his chest and he clutched his fists together. “And...I’m terrified of Theo.” 

“The piece of shit that’s taking the pack?” Peter asked, he moved a little closer and unclasped Stiles’ hands, he could smell the blood that Stiles was drawing from having his nails dig into his skin so hard. Stiles just nodded and closed his eyes, the panic was pounding inside of him. Peter brought him closer and once again wrapped his arms around him. “Calm down, Stiles.” Peter said against his neck. He moved away just a little so he could place Stiles’ hand on his chest. “That’s it. Good boy. You’re doing great.” Peter soothed gently as Stiles started to calm down, he could still hear how hard his heart was beating, could still smell the fear and the panic but it was slowly going away. “Good boy, Stiles.” 

Stiles blinked up a few minutes later and smiled shyly. “I...That wasn’t as bad as they normally are.” 

“I’m sorry that you’re going through this.” Peter breathed and pulled back so he could cup Stiles’ face in his hands. “But you need to listen to me, okay?” Stiles just nodded a little. “If Theo is as evil as you say, then him taking control of the pack and becoming an alpha can’t happen. You need to talk to Scott. Show him…”

“I can’t…” Stiles said shaking his head. 

“You have to.” Peter said gently. “You need to see if you can get him to realise what is going on. He can stop it.” 

“How?” Stiles sighed. 

“By killing Theo.” Peter said, his thumb was absent mindedly rubbing small circles against Stiles’ cheek, he didn’t know why this was so soothing not just for the younger boy but for him as well. “Your pack haven’t done anything that can be seen as evil, not yet. They haven’t been tainted by Theo. Once that happens there will be no turning back. True acts of evil changes things, even if it’s done from manipulation…”  
“You mean Theo can trick them into doing something evil?” Stiles frowned. “They’re not that stupid…” 

“If they’ve already sided with him against their alpha then yes, they are.” Peter said sternly. “Maliah is easily corrupted, you know this…” 

“He’s half coyote or something.” Stiles shrugged. “What if I can’t…”

“You can Stiles. Talk to Scott.” 

“I’ll try.” Stiles sighed quietly and looked down again. 

Peter tugged his face up again a little and watched him. “I believe in you Stiles. You can do this.” 

“You believe in me?” Stiles frowned. “Why? I don’t even believe in myself…” 

Just as Peter was about to respond, with what he thought would definitely have been a witty remark, Stiles phone started to ring cutting them off. Pulling away, Stiles fished his phone from his pocket and sighed to himself. “It’s my dad.” He says as Peter watches him closely.

“You should answer it. He’s a good man, and he’s most likely worried about you.” Peter said and moved back towards his bed and perched on the end of it. Stiles watched him before sliding his thumb across the green call button and put it to his ear. 

“Stiles, where the hell are you?” His dad said loudly. “I’m at home.” 

“I just went for a walk.” Stiles sighed and slid back down against the wall. 

“Eichen House Stiles?” 

“You’re tracking my phone?” Stiles shrieked, looking at his phone in disbelief. 

“You’re my son! Of course I’m tracking your damn phone. Why are you at Eichen House?” 

“I’m not checking myself in, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just visiting a friend.” Stiles sighed and looked up at Peter who was watching him like a hawk. 

“I didn’t think Lydia was up to visitors.” Sheriff sighed, he was more than relieved that Stiles was just visiting, the last time something crazy was going on with his son, he had thought Eichen House would be the best place for him, and that hadn’t turned out for the best. 

“It’s not Lydia, it’s Peter…” 

“Stiles…” 

“I’ll be home soon dad, you can lecture me then.” Stiles sighed and ended the call. He knew he would regret that later, he hated disrespecting his father, he was all he had in the world now. He didn’t want to lose him. 

“You should go.” Peter said. Once Stiles had ended the call with his father the teenager had just stared at the floor, only snapping out of it when Peter started to speak. “Stiles, things will get better.” 

“I doubt it. But...I’ll do...I’ll speak to Scott.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Good. Let me know how it goes?” 

“Sunday?” Stiles asked.

“Whenever you need.” Peter said gently. “And if you need me, I’ll be there.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned.

“Don’t worry.” Peter said shaking his head. “Just remember, I believe in you.” 

With a small smile and a slight nod Stiles left the room feeling a little lighter than when he went in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys!   
> But let me know what you think :D  
> Good luck to anyone doing NaNoWriMo this year, if you're doing a TW related one let me know so I can read :D

“What the hell were you thinking?” Stiles sighed as he walked through the front door, of course his dad was sitting at the table, an angry but concerned look on his face. 

“Dad…”

“No, don't ‘dad’ me. Peter Hale is dangerous…is this what's been making you act…”

“He hasn't done anything to me.” Stiles shouts. “He's never done anything to harm me. I trust him.” 

“Trust him…” His father started to shake his head. “How can you trust…”

“I just do, dad.” Stiles sighed cutting him off.

“He’s not manipulating you?” The Sheriff asked. The truth is he was still confused about the werewolves and all of the other mystical creatures that had claimed Beacon Hills as his home, as far as he knew Scott was the only one of them that he could truly trust, but there was something happening between Scott and Stiles that he wasn’t sure about, but he trusted his son with all of his heart and he would follow his lead in that situation. 

“No, Dad. He’s...He’s helping me.” Stiles said softly and sat down at the table across from him. 

“With what’s making you have those nightmares?” He asked gently.

“Yeah,” Stiles whispered looking down, he couldn’t look at his dad right now. 

“As long as he is helping you, then fine.” He nodded a little reluctantly. He didn’t trust Peter, he couldn’t trust him, he had killed people, but if he was going to help his son then he would try and trust that. Stiles just nodded, he really didn’t know what else to say. “I can’t pretend to know what is going on between you and Scott, but I know you two will sort it out. You’re brothers.”

“I…” Stiles looked up, his eyes watering and he shook his head. “I don’t think they will this time,” The admission broke his heart and he wiped his eyes. He was tired of crying. 

“Okay.” Stiles dad said, he didn’t know what else to say. He reached across and took his hand in his. “Whatever you need. I’m always going to be here for you. You’re my son and I love you.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles pulled back quickly, he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m tired...I’m going to go to bed.”

“Okay, If you’re not ready for school…”   
“I’ll go to school tomorrow,” Stiles said quietly, he wasn’t ready for it, but he knew he needed to. He needed to see Scott. 

 

Stiles walked to school exhausted, he hadn’t slept much throughout the night. His body had woken him up before the nightmares could and then he spent tossing and turning before he eventually gave up and spent the night researching what kind of werewolf Theo could be. 

Finding Scott wasn’t hard, he was at his locker putting his books away as though nothing was going on. He didn’t have Kira or any of his friends around him, it was a weird sight for him. “Scott…” Stiles started, he hated how shaky and scared his voice sounded. When had he become so weak? 

Scott turned and looked at him, his eyes were tired and withdrawn and he just shook his head. “We’ve said all that needed to be said to each other.” Scott said and Stiles glared at him. 

“I need to talk to you about Theo…”

“Not this again!” Scott shouted and a few students looked at them. No one would ever have thought that the two boys that had spent practically their whole lives together could be fighting. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Why can’t you see what’s happening right in front of you?” Stiles shouted, his hands were shaking now, he fist them at his sides to try and calm himself down. It didn’t work so he just dug his nails into his skin. “Theo is…”

“He’s strong, and he’s trying to help…” 

“He’s stolen your pack and you can’t even see it.” Stiles shook his head. “I came over to talk to you about what he was going to do, to help you stop it, maybe save your friends, but do you know what Scott...I’m done.” 

“Whatever. I don’t even know who you are anymore…” Scott said and that hurt Stiles the most. That statement broke his heart into a million pieces.

“Me? You don’t know who I am!” Stiles was screaming now, completely oblivious to the blatant crowd that was hovering around them. “I’m the friend that stood by your side when everything changed in your life! I’m the one who helped you. Who saved you. Who was loyal to you till the end. Maybe you don’t know who I am because maybe I’m not that person anymore...I’m not your sidekick that follows you around like a stupid puppy because do you know what Scott...You don’t deserve that anymore.” Stiles spat before pushing through the crowd and rushed out of the hallways and out of the school. 

Still lost in his own thoughts Stiles ran to the fields, his body burning as he pushed his body into running faster. He hated running but the pain it was causing his body felt good, he hated Scott. He hated everything about him. But most of all he hated himself. He couldn’t get through to Scott which meant he had probably just lost the pack for good. 

As he ran Stiles was so lost in his own mind that he hadn’t noticed the shadow following him, he only knew someone was behind him when he was pushed hard to the ground and a body was on top of his. 

“Fuck…” Stiles cursed as his head hit the ground, he could already feel a sharp pain running through his body as nails dug into his arms.

“Trying to save the pack are you?” Theo growled as he gripped Stiles head, and slammed it back down against the floor, a sickening thud echoed around them as Stiles saw stars. “You’re pathetic. A murderer. Scott doesn’t want you Stiles. You’re nothing.” Theo growled. “No one will miss you…” 

Stiles pushed his body up trying to fight through the dizziness and push Theo off of him, but he was too heavy, and Stiles felt too weak. As his head was slammed back down again onto the ground Stiles was sure that this was the end, this was how he was going to die. Five years of knowing about the supernatural and he was going to get killed by a wacko werewolf with his best friend hating him; terror ran through him at the thought. He didn’t want to die. That was his last thought as everything around him went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mixed up chapters, I have sorted them out now :)   
> Hope you like this chapter, questions will be answered within the next one i think XD

Stiles wasn't sure if it was possible or not, but he was sure that what had woken him up was the darkness. Complete still blackness around him. It chilled him to the bone and as he sat up, branches and leaves crunching beneath him as pain pounded from his head. “Fuck…” He cursed, his hand instantly came to his head and he winced as he felt a rather heavy bandage against his forehead. It was wet and sticky and he tried to hold the bile down, it was wet and sticky with his blood. 

“Good. You're awake.” Stiles cursed again and looked to the voice. Peter. “I thought I was going to have to carry you home and leave your unconscious body on the doorstep…” 

“What… what happened?” Stiles asked, he relaxed more now. Maybe that was a mistake, relaxing around Peter. Peter who had saved him? 

“Theo was about to kill you that's what happened.” Peter snarled. Stiles gulped. He remembered going to the school. Seeing Scott. Fresh anger ran through him. “What were you thinking? Running like that in the woods. You gave him the perfect opportunity.” 

“I wasn't thinking…” 

“Clearly.” Peter huffed. 

“I was angry. I just needed…”

“You can't be so reckless Stiles. Theo will kill you.” Peter’s voice softened slightly and Stiles frowned to himself. He almost sounded as if he cared. Did he care? Was his mind just playing tricks on him? “Let me take another look at your head.” Peter said as he edged closer. Stiles just nodded, it hurt so bad he was sure his head must be at least twice the size. Peter knelt between his legs as Stiles leant back against the tree, being forced into an upright position just showed him how dizzy he was. 

Peter looked at the wound carefully, his fingers gently wiping away fresh blood before he cleaned it again and added a fresh bandage from his pocket. Stiles wanted to ask him why he had bandages on his pocket, he should probably ask about a hundred more questions, like how did he get out of Eichen House, how did he find him, where was Theo, but the gentle way Peter's fingers rubbed against his cheek as he tied the second bandage felt so relaxing and good against his skin that Stiles found his eyes closing again. 

“You need to stay awake so I can take you home.” Peter said softly. 

“Why didn't you take me to the hospital?” Stiles asked sleepily. 

“I can take care of you better than they could.” Peter said sternly and Stiles just nodded, he knew better to pick arguments with Peter. He didn't have the energy to right now anyway. 

“Theo will be back.” Peter said quietly. 

“I… I can handle him.” Stiles breathed, but they both knew that was a lie. “I'll try too.” 

“I know you will try, but that's not going to be good enough.” Peter sighed. 

“You could help… Get the pack back together?” Stiles asked hopefully. 

“It's not in my interest to help Scott.” Peter said honestly and Stiles had to respect that. When had he ever done anything that wasn't in his favour? Peter looked out for Peter, he didn't care about who he hurt along the way. He was ruthless and vindictive yet Stiles still respected him, still felt so safe around him. “But I will help you.” Peter said eventually, his voice so quiet that Stiles had barely heard it, he still thought with the way his head was pounding that he must have misheard it. “I will do what I can.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles breathed and he was relieved when they reached his house. He was far too tired to ask why Peter had kept him in the woods just behind his house, and not actually taken him in. 

“What are you going to tell your dad?” Peter asked. 

“I'm not going to lie.” Stiles sighed. “I've had worse.” 

“Okay.” Peter said quietly and helped him stand up. 

“Will… Will you stay?” Stiles whispered. He needed Peter to stay, he felt safe around him. He couldn't just walk away and leave him like this could he? He said he would help him. 

“I'll stay and I'll talk to your dad…” Peter promised and for now that was enough. 

 

The Sheriff swore as he opened the door and saw his son being held up by Peter Hale. His first instinct was to reach for his shotgun and get rid of Peter then and there but he remembered what his son had said, he trusted him, that had to be enough for him too. “Goddamit Stiles!” He reached forward and picked him up, his son felt so small, so weak and so vulnerable in his arms. “What happened?”

“I'm okay dad.” Another lie that no one believed. 

“What happened?” He repeated this time looking at Peter as he laid his son on the sofa. Stiles was so glad to be in a sitting position again he didn't care about the dizzy spell that washed over him. 

“Theo.” Peter sighed and walked to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and pulled a packet of painkillers from his pocket. He crouched down beside Stiles and practically brought the glass to his lips and popped the two pills out and gave them to Stiles. “They are strong. You'll be okay.” 

Stiles just nodded and mouthed thanks. He looked up at his dad and smiled what he could only hope was a reassuring smile but it was more like a grimace. “I'm okay dad.” Stiles breathed as his eyes closed and he let the darkness take over again 

 

“He needs a hospital.” John said looking at Peter. 

“He will be fine. Just bruised.” Peter said shaking his head. “They would have asked too many questions. I took care of the bleeding. He's fine. He'll be sore for a few days. That's all.”

“Right. Fine.” He said shaking his head. He would call Melissa and have her look him over before he could be assured. “You said it was Theo?” 

“Yes. How much of what's going on do you know exactly?” Peter asked as he walked back to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and rest his head in his hands, he hadn't expected to feel so weak after one fight with Theo. He had been out of the game for too long now and there was a brand new player that was sure to make it game over before it was to really begin. 

“Probably not even half.” Stiles dad sighed and sat opposite him. “Stiles only cuts me in when he hasn't got a choice.” 

“That's not true.” Peter said strongly. “In this world not knowing… It's what keeps someone safe. If Stiles hides anything from you, it's not because he's intending to keep things hidden but sometimes not telling someone can be the difference in someone living and someone dying…” 

The sheriff didn't know what to say to that, instead he just looked down. “Then I wish Stiles didn't know any of it.” 

“Stiles is drawn to this life, there's something inside of him, something that sadly will always act like a magnet to danger and his curious nature doesn't work in his favour.” 

“Tell me about it.” Sheriff said with a shake of his head. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

“Yes. I will tell you. But there are things that Stiles needs to tell you himself and there are some things that he may never tell you. It's not my place to break his trust…” 

“Just tell me if my son is okay.” He said cutting him off. 

“Right now, no. But he will be.” Peter said with complete confidence that made the Sheriff feel at least a little better. “Theo is evil, he wants to corrupt Scotts pack turning them pure evil will make him a stronger alpha. And from  
What Stiles has told me he's half way there. The pack don't trust Scott anymore, they're all looking for Theo and he's slowly changing them…” 

“But Stiles is part of Scott's pack and he's not getting to him is he?” 

“He is. But it's whether Stiles lets him get into his head. That's what I can try and help him with. I know what he's going through.” Peter sighed. Every time he thought of what Stiles was dealing with he wished he could take it away. Stiles didn't deserve t. 

“It's… Bad?” The words were hard for the Sheriff to get out and Peter had so much respect for him in that moment. 

“It's bad. But it's not beyond repair.” Peter said and they both had to believe that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter, i lost my spark a little for this story but it is back and i am on holiday from work for 2 weeks so hopefully will get this story planned and maybe even finished? Or at least some more updates!!

The first thought Stiles had when he woke up was what the hell was he doing in his bed? and where was his shirt? He remembered falling asleep on the sofa, and he was sure no one had woken him up to move him and his dad wouldn’t have been able to pick him up which meant it had been Peter to carry him to bed. Had he changed his shirt too? Stiles felt a little uncomfortable thinking about that, but it wasn’t a bad uncomfortable it was...he didn’t know. He didn’t really want to think about that either. He sat up a little and winced at how heavy his head felt, he reached up and felt a fresh bandage and smiled, it was too neat to be his father’s work, which meant Peter had done that too. Peter had been taking care of him. That left a funny feeling in Stiles stomach - another one that he didn’t quite want to think about. Stiles kicked his legs around the bed and felt a little relieved not to feel dizzy, that was a refreshing feeling for him. He stood up and walked over to his closet and grabbed a top and slipped it on quickly before going downstairs, he hadn’t made it to the bottom step before his dad was there. 

“You should still be in bed.” His dad said, concern written all over his face. 

“I’m fine dad.” Stiles sighed and stepped down, his father holding his arm and leading him down to the sofa and sitting him down. Stiles didn’t argue but he made a slight huffing noise that his father chose to ignore. 

“I’ve asked Melissa to come down, she’s going to check that head of yours.” 

“What? Dad...I’m fine.” Stiles said quickly. The thought of seeing Scott’s Mom made him feel sick. What had he told her? Would she hate him? Melissa had been a Mom to him over the years, she was there when just having a dad wasn’t quite what he needed. Honestly he had hoped that Melissa and her dad would get together one day. His dad deserved to be happy and he knew he liked her. 

“I just want to make sure. You’ve been asleep for hours.”

“I’m…” 

“She’ll be here soon.” His father cut off. “I’ll make you a hot chocolate…”

“With marshmellows?” Stiles asked quietly and his father smiled small. Hot chocolate was something Stiles always had when he was younger when he needed cheering up. 

“Always.” His dad smiled and went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate and carried them out to his son and sitting down opposite him. “Peter said he’ll be back later.” 

“Did he say where he was going?” Stiles asked perking his head up at that. 

“No, just that he had things to do. For my own sanity I didn’t pry…” 

“Probably for the best.” Stiles sighed as he picked up the hot chocolate, he held it near his face lost in his own thoughts before he took a sip. 

“Whenever you’re ready to tell me what’s going on...I’ll be here Stiles.” His father’s voice was soft, calm, honestly Stiles hated it. Why couldn’t he just shout at him and tell him that he needed to sort out his behaviour? Why did he have to be so understanding when he really just didn’t deserve it. “And if you don’t want to talk to me about it ever, then...that’s fine too. I’ll still be there.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles breathed and fiddled with his fingers. 

“Peter filled me in a little on what that Theo kid is doing to the pack.” He sighed. “Scott is…” 

“An oblivious prick.” Stiles muttered. 

“He’s still your best friend, don’t talk like that.” His father sighed. 

“It’s the truth. He’s so caught up with everything that he can’t actually see what’s happening to his friends. To his pack! He’s lost them and he’s not fighting for them, and he’s just going to sit back and watch as they kill and fall apart? What kind of Alpha is that?” 

“I...We’ll make him realise Stiles. But you’re talking about the pack like you’re not part of it…” 

“I lost my place in the pack.” Stiles said quietly. “But they are still my friends and I can’t...I can’t let them lose themselves.” 

“Okay.” His dad said and walked over and squeezed his hand, it killed him seeing his son like this, so broken. so defeated. But if he knew anything about his son, he knew he would bounce back, he would be okay. He had to believe that. 

 

An hour later, Stiles and his dad found themselves watching a game on the television, it almost felt normal, just a father and son hanging out in the evening. It felt nice Stiles thought, just being with his dad, but at the back of his mind he was constantly thinking about Scott and what he could do to stop this all from happening, and Peter, his thoughts were practically consumed by him. Where was he? Was he really going to come back? What would he do to help him? Was he okay? Why did he feel like he was missing him? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and his father stood up to answer it. 

“Thanks for coming Melissa…” Stiles sighed as he heard his father speak.

“Of course. How is he?” Melissa asked, she sounded so concerned. It killed Stiles. He didn’t deserve her concern. 

“He says he’s okay, but i don’t believe him.” His father didn’t care if Stiles heard him or not, it was what they were both thinking.   
Melissa walked in and when she saw Stiles her face showed just what she was feeling. Concern, worry, pitty, scared. Stiles wished she could control what was written on her face, all it did was make him feel guilty. 

“You should have come straight to the hospital.” She sighed walking over, she placed her medical bag on the table and crouched down in front of Stiles.

“I’m fine.” Stiles argued. “Just a headache.”

“You could have internal bleeding…” 

“I’m okay.” Stiles sighed but he knew there was no point in arguing with her. 

After ten minutes of extra checks and prodding and his bandages being done again with fresh ones because the prodding at the cut had caused it to bleed more, Melissa had declared that he was indeed okay. Stiles bit his tongue to stop himself from saying I told you so, he didn’t think anyone in the room would appreciate that. “Does Scott know?” Melissa asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Stiles shrugged. If Scott did know, and surely he would because it was a small town and word would have managed to get out somehow, he hadn’t made any calls to see if he was okay or not. That hurt Stiles more than he thought it would have. Scott really didn’t care, which meant their friendship really was over. “Our boys aren’t on speaking terms at the moment.” 

“What? What’s happened?” Melissa asked. “Scott’s been...a bit withdrawn recently, but every time I’ve asked him about it he just tells me everything is fine” 

“Sounds familiar.” Stiles father said giving a pointed look at Stiles, which he just chose to ignore. 

“Well since you don’t need me here for this conversation I’m going to bed.” Stiles sighed, he didn’t care if he was being rude, he didn’t care that he wasn’t tired, he just couldn’t face sitting in a room with them talking about him as if he wasn’t there. He didn’t wait for a response, he just pulled himself up and headed to his room. 

Stiles stood at the glass board in front of him and started to do what he did best, compile all of the information he had on Theo and the pack and start to work out ways he could get everything back together. Seeing it all in front of him he didn’t feel so helpless, maybe there was a way he could fix everything, he just needed to find it. At some point his father came in and said he had to go to work and asked if he wanted to come with him, Stiles had assured him he would be fine and his father left him to it, making him promise to call him if he needed anything. Stiles was lost in the books that Deaton had gave to him for research, he was finding out everything he could about werewolf/coyotes, a lot of what he was using was old research from when he was finding out about Malia, but putting it on paper about Theo made him feel like they could actually win this.   
“You should probably be resting.” Peter’s voice cut Stiles from his thoughts and he jumped up, a curse spilling from his lips as his papers fell on the floor around him. Peter just smirked standing by the open window. 

“You...What…” Stiles just shook his head and closed his mouth. Of course it would run in the family for the Hales to creep through windows. 

“I said to your father I would be back.” Peter shrugged and walked over and sat at his desk. Stiles just shook his head finding the whole thing completely bizarre but at the same time a little normal. “How’s the head?”

“It’s fine. Melissa came and checked it over. Like i said to her and my dad it didn’t need it. It was nice to prove them wrong.” Stiles joked and sat on the corner of the bed. A comfortable silence washed over them as Peter scanned what Stiles had done so far, truthfully he was impressed, he could tell that Stiles was going down the lines of following in his father’s foot prints and he couldn’t be more proud. He would do what he could to ensure Stiles succeed in that field. 

“You’ve done a good job.” Peter says with a smile that takes Stiles off guard. 

“I can’t do anything else without talking to them tomorrow.” Stiles sighed and Peter could hear the defeat in his voice. Stiles was a very active person, he wasn’t the type that could just sit down and do nothing, he needed to on his feet, doing something. 

“You could sleep?” Peter suggested. 

“We could talk.” Stiles countered. 

“Fine.” Peter nodded and looked at Stiles. “What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.”


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

“Everything.” Stiles said quietly. “I want to know everything.” 

“I thought you would.” Peter sighed and stretched his legs out as he sat back against the bed. Stiles tried really hard not to think about the fact that Peter was on his bed, he just crossed his own legs on the floor and looked up at him. “Ask away.” Peter said with a wave of his hand. 

Nodding, Stiles looked up at him and sucked on his lip. Where to begin? “How did you get out of Eichen house?” 

“Everyone in this world is easily manipulated if you have the right things to offer. I might not be the big bad as i once was, but I do have money.”

“You bribed your way out?” Stiles laughed. 

“Yes.” Peter said with a roll of his eyes. “What did you think I did?”

“I don’t know, mind control or something...bribery just seems a little too…”

“Human? I know.” Peter said dryly. “But the walls at eichen house had a thin layer of wolfsbane which meant using any of my abilities was a lot harder than normal.” He sighed. 

“Oh right. Yeah. Sorry.” Stiles said looking down, he shouldn’t have been surprised really, he felt a little bad now that he had laughed about it. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad that you got yourself out.” 

“Me too.” Peter said softly, the unspoken words floating between them. 

“How did you know Theo was attacking me?” Stiles asked the next question.

“I didn’t. Not really. I had a feeling something was going on, my instinct was to find you.” Stiles nodded at the answer, Peter’s instinct was to find him, that made the butterflies in his stomach have butterflies. “Theo will be after you again. You’re the only thing standing in his way.” 

“I’ll be prepared.” Stiles said. 

“And how do you think you’ll prepare yourself against a werecoyote who has nothing to lose but everything to gain?” Peter asked bluntly. He needed Stiles to see that it wasn’t going to be easy. He didn’t have a pack to hide behind this time. 

“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.” Stiles sighed looking down. 

“I know you will.” Peter promised.   
“I just feel so alone in all of this.” Stiles admitted quietly. Peter nodded and moved over towards him and sat beside him. 

“I know. But you’re not.” Peter said and he reached out and touched his knee softly. As soon as Peter’s hand rested on Stiles’s knee, the younger boy felt a pleasurable heat move through him, he turned and looked at Peter wondering if he could feel it too. If he could, Stiles couldn’t tell from his face, and Peter gave his knee a little squeeze before moving it away. “You have me.” 

“Okay.” Stiles breathed trying to calm his thoughts. He could feel his fingers tapping against the floor, something he did automatically when his brain was trying to work through his thoughts. “Where did you go today?”

“I went to talk to some old acquaintances.” Peter answered. “Wanted information.”

“Did you get the information you were looking for?” Stiles asked.

“Mostly.” Peter answered. “We can stop him. It won’t be easy. But we can stop him.” 

“Two ways.” Peter sighed. “The first is once all of his new pack is against him, the alpha can kill him like he would any other alpha. Because Theo is on this path he has used magic that binds his strength to the new pack. Once they are no longer his the spell is broken and he can lose it all.” 

“That’s why he wants me dead isn’t it? I’m part of the pack. I’m making him weak.” 

“You catch on quick.” Peter said, a hint of pride in his voice. 

“What’s the second way?”

“A spell.” Peter said. “A dark spell that only someone with a true gift can cast.” 

“We don’t know anyone who can do spells.” Stiles said looking down, missing the focused look Peter had given him. 

“Not yet.” Peter said truthfully. “But when the time comes, they’ll be someone.” 

“Who?”

“Not important. We will work on plan one first.” Peter said dismissing it. Stiles just nodded and tried to hide a yawn. “We will work on that tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep.” 

“I’m fine.” Stiles breathed looking down. He knew when he slept the nightmares would be back, and he really couldn’t face them. Not now. 

“Bed.” Peter ordered and Stiles felt like he had to comply, like he had no choice, it was a weird feeling. “I’ll be right here.” Peter’s voice was so soft and it brought some comfort to Stiles. 

“Okay.” Stiles said giving in. He stood up and headed over to his bed and laid down, he sent a glance over to Peter who had started to look through some of what Stiles had collected. “I still have more questions.” 

“I would be surprised if you didn’t.” Peter said fondly and Stiles smiled small as he tucked himself in. “Goodnight Stiles.” 

“Night Peter.” Stiles breathed and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Peter sat at Stiles’ desk flicking through one of the books that Deaton had given him, it was a very interesting read and he could picture Stiles reading through it every night before he went to bed. Stiles liked information, if he could have as much information as he could then he would make up the best plan and nine times out of ten he would most likely win. Peter liked that about him. Yes, he had his reckless moments, but he guessed that was the ADHD in him. The real Stiles was efficient and someone he could definitely see fighting against his side. Peter had made a list of what needed to be done, he had wrote kill Scott but quickly crossed it out, as much as Stiles hated him, Peter was sure he wouldn’t think too kindly if he had killed his best friend. Scott was a problem, he was foolish, naive and just a moron in Peter’s eyes. He had no right in being a true Alpha because a True Alpha would never have let this happen to his pack. Peter sighed thinking maybe he should add kill Scott back on the list. Just as he was about to grab a pen he could hear whimpering coming from Stiles bed. He turned and saw Stiles start to thrash around on the bed. Sweat was now glistening over his face and chest and Peter sighed as he approached him. Stiles deserved to be able to rest, he had so much shit going on during the day, his evenings, his sleeps just be peaceful. 

“No! Please...I’m sorry!” Stiles was rambling now, his legs kicking away at the sheets like someone was pinning him down. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean...I’m…” He was breathing heavy, panic was taking him in his sleep and Peter couldn’t bare to watch anymore. 

Walking over, Peter sat at the edge of the bed beside him. As soon as Stiles felt someone near him he reached out and kicked at him. Peter held back a wince, even in his sleep Stiles was strong. “Stiles.” Peter called out gently and moved the blanket away from him. “Stiles. Wake up.” Stiles didn’t hear him, instead he just kept pushing his arms and legs at Peter. “Stiles.” Peter said as he caught his arms, Stiles just continued to fight him. Taking a breath Peter looked down at Stiles who was so broken in his arms and he howled. A loud howl that scared the owls and the birds in the trees outside Stiles window. But it did the trick. Stiles’ eyes flew open and he looked at Peter with a scared expression on his face. 

“What…” 

“You were having a nightmare. You’re okay.” Peter said and slowly released Stiles’ hands. 

Stiles sat up and blinked, he could remember the nightmare so clearly. It didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real. Scarily real. Theo was there. His dad. Malia. Everyone. Theo was telling them what he was. A murderer. His father hated him. Went to arrest him. Malia got there first. Her claws so sharp on his cheek. His dad laughed. Told him it was the least of what he deserved. No son of his. Then he was there. Void Stiles. Laughing. Telling him he was like him. A monster. 

“Stiles…” Peter sighed as he watched Stiles breathing began to shift, no longer were they calm breaths but short panicked ones. “Stiles, look at me. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Stiles blinked up at him but it wasn’t working, he was stuck there. Peter continued to talk him through it, he grabbed hold of Stiles hand and placed it on his heart. “Copy my breathing. Feel me Stiles. I’m here. This is real. Get out of your head.” Feeling Peter’s chest calmed him, it was solid and there and slowly Stiles closed his eyes and felt his own heart rate calm down. “That’s it. Good boy. I got you.” Peter breathed and as soon as Stiles calmed down his younger arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. “I got you. It’s okay.” 

“It was so real.” Stiles whispered brokenly against his neck. Peter shifted so he was sat completely on the bed, Stiles between his legs and he rubbed his back. The scent of Stiles making his wolf whine in pleasure. 

“It wasn’t real. This. This is real. You’re in your bedroom. You’re safe.” 

“Safe with you?” Stiles smiled small. 

“Yes.” Peter chuckled knowing it would have been hard to picture this a few years ago. 

“You howled?” Stiles asked and he moved away just a little, Peter was still holding him, but Stiles had a little more room to breathe now. 

“I tried calling you, but it didn’t work.” Peter shrugged. 

“Why did the howl work?” Stiles frowned.

“I don’t know.” Peter shrugged again, he had an idea but he didn’t want to say it; didn’t want to scare him. 

“Kay.” Stiles shrugged and leaned back into him tiredly. 

“Go back to sleep. I’m here.”

“You’ll stay?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll stay.” Peter nodded and tightened his grip around him a little as he pulled the covers over them both. 

 

-x-

School should be a place where students felt safe, not terrified like Stiles did walking down the halls. Again people looked at him wondering where Scott was, the scene of them being apart from each other was weird to people and Stiles hated them all. But he had to try and talk to the pack, not Scott, not yet, but he would try and talk to them one by one. He spotted Malia and headed towards her. 

“Stiles…” She said in surprise as he approached her. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Theo said you two got into some kind of fight?” She frowned. 

“Well I must have missed your calls of concern…” Stiles said bitterly and he was pleased that he at least got a guilty expression in return. “We need to talk…” 

“I don’t want to get between whatever you and Theo have.” Malia sighed.

“Whatever me and Theo have?” Stiles shook his head in disbelief. “Why can’t you see that this guy is a complete ass?”

“I know it must be hard for you… But Theo he’s not what you think. He’s helping me. We have a lot in common…”

“Werecoyotes. I know.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “He’s evil.” 

“No. He’s helping me. He’s the only thing keeping the pack together right now.” Malia snapped. “I don’t care what’s going on between you and him or you and Scott. But you need to figure it out.”

“Hey…” Stiles blood ran cold as he heard Theo approach. He walked over to Malia and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him. Stiles looked between them and sighed, he had seen the signs of something starting between them a while ago, he didn’t care. Even before he realised just what Theo was, he didn’t really care that him and Malia were drifting further and further apart. It was as though he was just holding onto her to fit the image of what his senior year should be like. But seeing them together right now made his stomach turn. 

“Hey,” Malia said leaning back into him and Stiles shook his head.

“How’s the head?” Theo asked with a smirk. “I’m sorry man, things got out of…” 

Stiles couldn’t help it, he leaned forward and with all of the pent up anger inside of him he punched him, he felt oddly satisfied when he heard a crunch and knew that he had broken his nose - at least it would be broken until it healed itself. 

“Stiles!” Malia hissed as she grabbed hold of Theo’s face trying to stop his nose from bleeding, right now there was a circle of curious students around them. 

“You know what, have him. I hope you two are blissfully happy together, but know this Malia. He is using you. And you’re too caught up in finding your Mom to realise just what he’s doing to you and your friends.” Stiles snapped and walked off, he tried to ignore how good the pain in his hand felt, he knew it wouldn’t be long until Theo came after him, but he really just give a shit. 

 

“That was stupid.” Stiles spun around when he heard Scott’s voice.   
“Stupids going around apparently.” Stiles snapped and continued to walk. He didn’t want to see Scott. If he did he would probably punch him too. 

“My Mom said you were hurt…” 

“Why do you care Scott?” Stiles shouted spinning on his feet so he was back to facing him. “It was Theo. Theo tried to kill me! He had my head and was banging it so hard on the floor that I could have died.” Stiles fist his hands together at his sides, it wouldn’t do well to take his aggression out on Scott, he seemed to finally be listening. “I’m not going to ask for your help again. You’re no use to any of us in this state that you’re in. I’ll pick up your pieces like I always do and then I’m sure at the end you’ll sweep in and take credit. Because that’s what you do.” 

Stiles didn’t wait for a reaction, he just walked forward and headed home, his body trembling with adrenaline but for the first time in a long time he actually felt good about himself, and he felt positive that everything would be okay. He wasn’t too sure how much that had to do with the fact that he knew Peter would be at home waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 8

“You punched him?” Peter laughed as Stiles told him what happened at school. Peter couldn’t believe it; honestly he had been surprised that Stiles had even wanted to go to school today, he had thought after waking up in the middle of the night screaming that he wouldn’t want to face school. He had felt proud when Stiles told him he couldn’t hide away, but right now he felt even more proud, Stiles had confronted Theo - the psychotic who wanted him dead and punched him. 

“Yep.” Stiles said grinning. 

“That was a stupid thing to do.” Peter scowled. “A good, unexpected but stupid thing to do.” 

“It just kinda happened.” Stiles shrugged and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and covered his knuckles. “Though I probably did more damage to me then to him.” 

“It’s because you don’t know how to punch.” Peter said matter of factly. 

“Well I never had to before.” Stiles sighed. 

“I can teach you.” Peter offered and Stiles looked up at him gratefully. 

“So, erm...what have you been doing today?” Stiles asked as a silence washed over them both. 

“I spoke to a few more leads for advice. They all fell through. And I started to make dinner. I didn’t expect you to be here this early.”

“Wait you made dinner?” Stiles laughed.

“I hate sitting around doing nothing.” Peter shrugged. 

“But you made dinner.” Stiles grinned. “That’s very domesticated of you.” 

“I have you know that before all of this, I cooked all of the time.” Peter smiled back simply and Stiles raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else, another comfortable silence washed over them and stiles found himself getting distracted watching as Peter finished up a chicken pasta. It looked and smelt delicious and Stiles couldn't wait to eat it. 

“Your dad said he will phone you later, he’s working tonight.” Peter said and Stiles nodded with a shrug. “He work a lot of nights?” 

“Sometimes.” Stiles shrugged again. 

“When he's at work what do you do?” Peter asked curiously. 

“Sometimes hang with Scott, though that wasn't happening much the past couple of months. I'd just hang here on my own or I would just wonder. A couple of times I would actually hang with Derek. Well not hang. We would just sit in a rather awkward silence. But silence doesn't count as silence if you're not on your own.” 

“You must have been lonely.” Peter comments gently. 

“Nah.” Stiles dismissed him quickly with a wave of his hand. “Do you need any help?” He asked wanting to change the subject. 

“Sure.” Peter smiled. “Set the table?”

“Dinner at the table?” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “That’s very fancy.” 

“You don’t eat dinner at the table?” Peter frowned. 

“Well not really. If it’s just me, I normally just eat in my room.” Stiles shrugged, or I don’t bother eating at all, he thought to himself. 

“Back when we all lived together at the house, every night if we could we would sit around the table and have a family dinner.” Peter said, his voice soft but distant and Stiles found himself completely drawn to it. “We would talk about our day, what we did at school.” 

“That sounds really nice.” Stiles said gently. 

“It was.” Peter said and the conversation drifted to an end. Stiles set up the table grabbing some glasses and some juice looking up at Peter with a fond smile, he was learning a lot about Peter, he never thought he could actually like Peter or find some common ground with him. Truthfully Peter had always scared him more than anyone else. Peter was ruthless and manipulative and you could never really believe what he was saying. But this Peter, the Peter that was opening up to him about his past, he liked him. It was easy talking to him like this. It was more than easy - It was nice. 

Once dinner was on the table the two ate with a light hearted chatter amongst them. Stiles wanted to talk about Theo, to work on their plan, to tell Peter about Scott and how he thought he might be coming around but Peter had steered clear of those topics. All Peter wanted was just one dinner where he didn’t have to think about their impending doom. Stiles seemed to get that and he was grateful, for the first time in a long time he didn’t feel as though the walls were closing in on him, instead he thought just maybe there was a light at the end of all of this.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It had been almost a week and Stiles was finally feeling a little more confident that things were going to be okay. They had done a lot of research, found out more about Theo and his weaknesses, and how they were going to get the pack against him. They both agreed that Malia would be the hardest, she was so caught up in finding the desert wolf and Theo claimed to have all of the answers to her problems. Peter had sighed dismissively every time they had spoken about his daughter, Stiles didn’t bring up anything about the Desert Wolf, he didn’t know how Peter would react to it, and honestly he didn’t really want to hear about Peter and his ex. Just the thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

For the week Peter had been there. Stiles’ father had gotten used to seeing him around the house, sometimes he would cook or Stiles would cook, they would talk over dinner and they would do some research together, Peter had also taken an interest in Stiles school work. Stiles had found it odd at first, Peter asking him about school, looking through his books and giving him some suggestions, but it was something he had gotten used to. Something he liked actually. 

One thing he didn’t like was the training. Since Stiles had punched Theo and as he predicted he had injured himself more than the other boy, Peter had been teaching him how to fight. Well not fight, but mostly to defend himself. It was probably the one thing that Stiles’ father agreed to most. When he had first found out about just what creatures went bump in the night in Beacon Hills he had wanted Stiles to defend himself, but Stiles had just dismissed the idea completely. But now, he was glad his son was taking it seriously, he had a feeling his sudden change had something to do with feeling like the pack had abandoned him. 

“You’re getting better.” Peter grinned proudly as he followed a rather sweaty Stiles into the kitchen. The younger man made a noise in the back of his throat as he grabbed two bottles of water, he threw one to Peter and then leant against counter opening his bottle and taking a long sip. “I mean it. you are getting better.” 

“You knocked me down at least a dozen times.” Stiles sighed running a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe, but you defended yourself very well. I attacked over twenty times, so you being knocked down at least a dozen times well it’s an improvement.” Peter smiled and Stiles just rolled his eyes and rubbed his back, it kinda hurt falling on his backside for hours at a time. “If it’s hurting we can take it easy…”

“No.” Stiles said shaking his head. “I’m alright. If you were Theo...You wouldn’t say to take it easy would you?”

“No.” Peter sighed. “But I’m not Theo and I don’t want to push you.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles argued and finished his bottle of water. Peter just rolled his eyes but nodded slowly, he didn’t want to push Stiles too hard, he knew Stiles wasn’t a fighter, he knew this was helping keeping his mind occupied. 

“Okay.” Peter smiled softly and finished his own water, his eyes watching him closely.

 

Later that evening after another two hours of working out and training, Stiles threw himself on his bed with a thump, he was physically exhausted but he felt good, he had just showered and had his towel over his waist. He felt stronger, more focused, but he knew he wasn’t even halfway there. Theo was insanely strong and smart, he wouldn’t be able to take him on by himself, or even with Peter by his side. They would have to talk more about the spell, but every time Stiles brought it up, Peter just avoided it, and Stiles was starting to get more than annoyed by it. But he didn’t want to bring it up, he didn’t want to start a fight and have Peter leave him. Peter was everything that kept him calm these days, he was the only consistent thing he had - well other than his dad, but he really didn’t count like this - There was something about Peter, there had always been something there with Peter, he only now had the chance to explore just what it was. At first Stiles thought it was just lust, Peter was handsome and dangerous and made Stiles ache to be near to him, but now it was more than lust, he didn’t ache to be near him because of his looks or demeanor, he ached to be near him because of how good it made him feel. 

The door to his bedroom opened and Stiles grabbed a pillow and sat up holding it over his lap where the towel had come apart slightly. He knew he should probably have put his clothes on straight away, but he just couldn’t be bothered. 

“Oh.” Peter said when he walked in and saw him. The older man’s eyes instantly drew to his wet chest and the way a drop of water was sliding down his toned stomach. “I thought I would let you know that Scott is near.” 

“What?” Stiles frowned and fiddled with the pillow, he looked up at Peter confused, his cheeks blushing when he saw that Peter was staring at him. Stiles felt a little glad that he hadn’t grabbed his clothes now. He kind of liked Peter staring at him like this. 

“Scott he’s across the road. He’s been there for almost ten minutes now.” 

“Oh.” Stiles frowned. “I should…”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded and smiled softly. “I think it’s time you two sorted whatever this is out between you.” 

“I want to say I agree, but I really think we might be passed that now.” Stiles said quietly.

“Maybe, but maybe you could still try.” Peter suggested. 

“I’m going to get dressed.” Stiles said looking down at his lap.   
“Okay. I’m going to go and run some errands…”

“But you’ll be back?” Stiles whispered. 

“I’ll be back. Tonight.” Peter smiled. 

“Okay.” Stiles noded slowly sucking his lip. He didn’t like the feeling of Peter being away from him. 

“I’ll come sooner if you need me.” Peter said as he headed back out of the room.

“How would you know if I need you?” Stiles asked softly. 

“I’ll know.” Peter winked and walked out leaving Stiles staring at the door with a rather dopey smile on his face. Then he remembered what Peter had said about Scott and he picked himself off of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a jumper, along with his trainers before he headed outside to face Scott. He had no idea what he was going to say to him, or what Scott would say to him, but honestly, all he really wanted to do was lay in his bed and think about just what his feelings for Peter meant.


	11. Chapter 10

“What do you want?” Stiles sighed as he approached Scott he tugged up his zipper on his jacket and pulled it around him more. Scott stood in front of his house looking at him with his worried puppy eyes which he normally saved for when he had really screwed up. Stiles would usually look at him and they would hug it out, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. 

“To talk. My Mom said she came and…”

“That was a week ago.” Stiles said shaking his head, cutting Scott off. “And you could have asked how I was at school but you didn’t. So. I repeat. What do you want?” Stiles asked. 

“I...I just...I don’t even know.” Scott snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Everything is different. Kira she’s not answering my calls. Liam he doesn’t want to talk…”

“So what you thought you’d come back to me?” Stiles shouted. 

“No...I just missed...And I wanted us to clear the air.” Scott said looking down. 

“Fine.” Stiles sighed and sat down on the kurb. Scott immediately sitting down beside him. Stiles knew he could have invited Scott into the house, but he really didn’t want to have Scott in his space right now. Not when his space was so consumed by Peter. He didn’t want Scott to judge him or comment on how much Peter had been around him, though he knew he could probably smell him on him, Stiles shook his head quickly - he really needed to stop thinking about Peter and how good he smelt. 

The two former best friends sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Stiles picking almost manically at his fingers. “Have you been taking your adderall?” Scott asked.

“I...Yeah.” Stiles shrugged and looked down. “It just doesn’t really seem to be doing anything.” 

“Have you spoken to your dad about it?” Scott asked softly. 

“Not really.” Stiles shrugged.

“Maybe you should...You could get something stronger?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles sighed not liking how the conversation had turned caring on him all of a sudden. “We need to make a plan about Theo.” 

“I...I know.” Scott admitted looking down. 

“Peter has a few ideas.” 

“You two are…” 

“One way to defeat him is by killing Theo before he has all of the pack on his side.” Stiles said cutting him off, because really what was he and Peter? “But that needs to be done soon because he’s getting stronger every day, like crazy strong.” Stiles sighed. “The other way is done through a spell…” 

“Deaton?” Scott asked.

“No. Peter won’t say who is to perform the spell. But it’s dangerous and powerful.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Are you sure we can trust Peter?” Scott asked. 

“I trust him with my life.” Stiles said back quickly, and he hadn’t realised how true it was until he spoke the words out loud. 

“I just…” 

“No Scott. Right now. I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you.” Stiles snapped. “If you want to help us, then you help us. But we are doing this Peter’s way.” 

“I want to help I just don’t...I don’t think killing Theo will solve anything. He’s our friend.” 

“No he’s not Scott! The Theo we knew is probably dead. Peter thinks that Theo is too strong to be just a WereCoyote, he thinks he’s got magic too, or had magic. Which means he could have shifted to look like Theo to gain your trust. To manipulate…”

“He didn’t…” 

“Yes he did. He manipulated you all!” Stiles sighed tiredly. 

“Not you.” 

“No. Not me.” Stiles said with a shake of his head. 

“Why not you?” Scott asked. 

“Maybe I can’t see the good in anyone anymore.” Stiles shrugged. Scott just looked down, he didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet. “You know I didn’t mean to kill Donovan right?” Stiles asked quietly a few minutes later. He didn’t know why he said it, he just felt like he had to. He needed to know the answer. 

“I don’t...I know that the Stiles I grew up with wouldn’t have been able to talk about killing so easily.” Scott whispered. “I believe that you didn’t mean to. I know you would never kill someone out of cold blood.” Scott turned to look at Stiles, not surprised to find him with a pained expression on his face. “I just want my best friend back.” 

“Honestly Scott. I Don’t know who the Stiles you grew up with is anymore.” Stiles said truthfully. “And you’re right I would never kill anyone out of cold blood, it just kills me inside that it took you this long to realise it. That you were so caught up in your own head like always that you didn’t believe me. The one person who has been by your side since the night Peter bit you.” Stiles ran a hand over his face, he didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to break down in front of Scott. He would wait till he gets inside for that. “I’ll help you with Theo. But then that’s it. I’m out.” 

“Stiles...What do you mean?” Scott frowned. 

“I’m gone. I’m not in the pack. It’s it. I’ve finished with it. With you all.” Stiles picked himself up from the kurb and stood up brushing off his jeans. “I’ll ring you tomorrow and we can go over the plan.” With that Stiles walked back into the house and up to his bedroom. 

“Stiles…” He jumped when he heard Peter’s voice, he was standing by the window, a look of complete concern on his features. 

Stiles stared at him, his eyes were already watering and he was gripping his fists so tight at his side to stop himself from shaking. “Come here.” Peter breathed and that’s all Stiles needed, he practically threw himself in Peter’s open arms. The older man wrapped his arms tight around him, holding him against his chest as Stiles finally let out the sob he was holding. “I’ve got you.” Peter said soothingly and moved him to the bed where he could hold him better. “I’m so proud of you.” Peter breathed as he continued to rub Stiles back. 

“Why?” Stiles scoffed, settling between Peter’s legs so he could settle more into his chest. There was something about the way that Peter was holding him that made him feel completely safe, sheltered almost like nothing could hurt him ever again. He craved that feeling more than he thought possible.

“Because you didn’t give into him.” Peter said. “You held your own. Stood up for yourself. You were honest.” 

“You were listening.” Stiles sighed as he wiped his eyes. 

“Just a little.” Peter shrugged. “It’s what I do.” At that Stiles laughed, just a little. “It does mean one thing though, Scott’s no longer your alpha pup.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Stiles whispered. 

“Sorry.” Peter said as his hand came to Stiles hair and he slowly started to thread his fingers through the brown locks. “But it means Scott is losing his power as the alpha and Theo is nearly finished with the pack…” 

“Which means we need to do something soon?” Stiles sighed. 

“Yes. My contact...The one who was telling me about the spell...He won’t talk to me anymore without the one who will perform it.” 

“So you need to find someone?” 

“Find someone, no. Convince them, yes.” 

“Who is it?” Stiles asked. 

Then Peter said the word Stiles had been dreading all along. “You.”


	12. Chapter 11

Stiles stared at Peter a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean, me?” Stiles said shaking his head. He had a feeling that Peter had been hiding something from him about the spell and the magic needed, and he had thought briefly that it could be him to do it, but hearing Peter physically say it was him was just crazy. 

“Really Stiles it’s not as weird as you’re thinking it to be.” Peter said shaking his head, but he wore a calming smile that really just wasn’t make Stiles feel any more at ease. “Are you going to stop freaking out long enough to listen?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded slowly and curled into Peter a little more - his smile might not have calmed him down but they way his arms went around him definitely did. 

“I’ve had my suspicions about you for a long time,” Peter started, his fingers gently drawing patterns against Stiles skin. “There’s something about you, a scent if you like it draws people to you. Have you never wondered why the supernatural is drawn to you? You’re like a beacon. Only your powers haven’t fully developed, so we can sense it we just can’t place who it is. Not unless they get close to you.” 

“Like you’re close to me?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Peter nodded, glad that he could feel Stiles’ heartbeat calm. “You’re not dangerous, once you come into your powers and you learn to control them there’s no reason why things can’t stay as they are, or even improve for you.” Peter said carefully. “You’re an elemental. It means you can take power from the elements, earth, wind, fire and air. It doesn’t make you any less human, it’s passed down through bloodline, somewhere in your family, possibly your grandparents as it’s known to skip a generation, someone had these abilities.” 

“I don’t...What can they...What can I do?” 

“Control elements around you, it’s really quite remarkable. If you’re cold you can warm the air around you, but that’s one of the selfish uses.” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. “But it can be used for protection. If an enemy comes close you can summon the elements to protect you.” Peter said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Stiles asked as he took it all in. 

“I didn’t know how. With everything that had been going on...I know you’re feelings about the pack right now, and the thing with this is you’ll need a pack.” 

“Why?” Stiles frowned. 

“Once you come into your powers, start using them, you’ll draw attention to yourself. Elementals can be very useful, people, creatures want their power. A pack is one fine way to protect yourself.” 

“Oh.” Stiles nodded, he could understand why Peter hadn’t said anything until now. 

“And I still wasn’t one hundred percent sure it was you until I went to talk to my contact about performing the spell. He could smell you on me. You’re the only one I have been this close too.” 

“Oh.” Stiles said again this time blushing a little, he looked at the way Peter’s arm was wrapping so tight and protective around him and smiled shyly. “Do you think me being this...is why you’re so close?” Stiles asked quietly thinking back to how Peter had said it draws people in. 

“Possibly, my wolf is drawn to you definitely, but I believe it’s drawn to you because it’s you, not because of anything else.” Peter smiled. 

“Oh, okay. Good.” Stiles said with a small smile. “I like...I like being close to you, I...Yeah.” He shrugged not really knowing how to finish the sentence. 

“Good. Me too.” Peter hummed. “Are you alright?” 

“I...I think so. It’s a lot to take in. But...I’ll be okay.” Stiles nodded sucking on his lip a little worried. “Do...What do I do to learn how to use my powers?” 

“I’ll take you to my contact tomorrow, okay? He can show you.” 

“Is he...Who is he?” 

“He’s just an old friend, he has abilities but he tends to stay neutral. He doesn’t care too much on the side he is helping as long as the price is right for him.” Peter shrugged. “He’ll help you.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on and he reached for his pills at his side and popped two into his mouth swallowing them dry. 

“Once you come into your power you won’t need those as much.” Peter added. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned. 

“The earth will calm you.” Peter said softly. “It’s not uncommon for people like you to show signs of ADHD.” 

“Oh.” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow. “Guess I’ll be able to save money on my prescriptions then.” 

“Always looking on the brightside.” Peter chuckled. “It’s quite sickening actually.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes and settled back into him a little more. “I’m sleepy.”   
“Sleep. It’s late. Tomorrow we will be leaving early in the morning to make the drive.” Peter said softly. 

“Kay. Don’t go…” 

“Not going anywhere. Now sleep.” Peter smiled and watched as Stiles drifted off in his arms.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a chapter for you!! I'm away for the weekend so can't edit this on my laptop for mistakes and stuff, but I wanted to post it. So here's the chapter and I am sorry for any mistakes you will find!!

Stiles woke up to the feeling hot, Peter who had mostly kept a safe distance between them whilst they were sleeping was pressed into his back, his arms draped around his waist keeping him close. Stiles tried not to think of Malia and how he had often woke up in her arms almost pinned to the bed in a possessive hold. Stiles hated waking up like that, it made him feel trapped and waking up covered in scratches and bruises scared him, he remembered trying to tell Scott, but he had dismissed it by giving him a pat on the back, something about being his boy and a fist bump. Stiles didn't bring it up again after that. 

‘Your heart is racing.’ Peter said as he loosened his hold slightly, Stiles sighed as he moved away and edged a little closer, Peter took the hint and moved so his arms were back around him. ‘Talk to me?’ 

Stiles sucked on his bottom lip, chewing it between his teeth as he thought about what to say. ‘I was just...I was thinking about how waking up like this is nice.’ which wasn’t a lie. 

‘But there’s something else.’ it was a statement and Stiles sighed.

‘I was just thinking about when I used to wake up with Malia. And how I thought you would have been the same, like wolfy but you’re not.’

‘What do you mean?’ Peter frowned, and Stiles wondered briefly if he thought it weird that he had been with Malia. 

‘I feel safe with you. Waking up in your arms, it didn’t scare me.’ Stiles said quietly, and he really didn’t want to go into details about how waking up with Peter’s daughter had not been the best experience of his life, because he wasn't too sure how Peter would be with that information, so he just settled in closer and sighed as Peter pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. At some point they would have to talk about it, infact they probably had a lot to talk about, and they would once it was all over. 

‘I never want you to feel anything other than safe with me.’ Peter said and that was the closing statement on the subject. At least for now it was. The alarm beeped loudly beside Stiles and he reached over blindly and turned it off. “Will you do me a favour today?” Peter asked softly as Stiles sat up a little. 

“Depends on that favour.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Once we go and speak to my contact will you go to Melissa and get your Adderall sorted? Your dose isn't really working for you is it?” 

“I… No not really.” Stiles looked down in defeat and gripped his fingers at his side. “Any higher they make me feel...nothing.” 

“It won't be for long. It's only whilst we get your abilities under control and then you'll feel calmer. I just don't want you suffering and feeling drained and agitated whilst you figure it out.” 

“Okay.” Stiles whispered. “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course.” Peter nodded and Stiles felt a little calmer at that. Stiles whispered his thanks and then headed to the bathroom to get changed. He knew it was going to be a long day but he was mostly excited and nervous abiut learning about his new abilities. 

 

“Hey kiddo. Hey Peter.” Stiles father smiled as they both walked down. He wasn't thrilled that the older man had taken to sharing a bed with his teenage son, but he knew Stiles wouldn't let Peter do anything he didn't want and he had honestly not seen his son this comfortable around someone in a long time, the last time he had seen his son's eyes shine like that was when he was four and told him all about the pretty girl at the park with the strawberry hair. Yes they would talk about the relationship at some point, but he knew Stiles would come to him when he was ready and He would be there for him when he did. 

“Morning. Are you working today?” Stiles asked as he set about making coffee, Peter raised an eyebrow when he saw he was making a hot chocolate too. He was trying to calm himself down. They shared a small smile at that. One that his dad noticed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I'm heading in now. Should be home for dinner.” His dad answered and Stiles nodded. “What are you doing today?” 

“We are going to talk to one of Peter's contacts about how to stop Theo.” Stiles said before Peter could answer the question. 

“Is it safe?” The question was aimed at Peter who nodded his head. 

“I trust him. He has some books for Stiles to read. And has some leads on how to stop Theo.” Peter answered and Stiles was grateful that he hadn't let anything else slip. He would tell his dad about his abilities once he knew more about them himself. 

“Okay we'll make sure you keep my son safe.” 

“Always.” Peter promised and he locked eyes with Stiles’ father, the look in his eyes saying more than what words ever could. 

 

Peter watched Stiles from the corner of his eye the entire ride to his contact, Stiles was sat for once in the passenger side of his jeep, it had take some convincing for Peter to convince him to let him to drive but he was glad the younger boy trusted him with his baby. Stiles was tapping his knees restlessly against the floor and his fingers picking at one another, he kept on opening and closing his mouth as though he wanted to ask Peter something - Peter didn't push him into saying anything instead he just waited, he even put the radio on to help him calm down, to distract him. 

“What's his name?” Stiles asked turning to look at Peter, the older wold chuckled softly. “What?” 

“You've been wanting to ask me something for a while now and that's what it is? The boy with a nickname for a name…” 

“Hey.” Stiles pouted and looked at Peter. “I just…”

“His name is Angus…”

“That's a Celtic name.” Stiles said matter of factly and Peter raised a eyebrow at him. 

“Do you know the translation?” Peter quizzed 

“The chosen one, or the unique strength.” Stiles nodded. 

“Very well done. You don't give yourself the credit you deserve stiles. You’re really very clever.” 

“From you I'll take that as a compliment.” Stiles smiled but there was a faint blush against his cheeks. “I just read a lot. Deaton he leant me some of his books and then there's the Internet.” He shrugs. 

“I mean it though, you’re smart. You can do anything you set your mind to you know.” Peter said softly. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do after high school?” 

“Honestly… The way it's been. I thought I would have been dead by now.” The bluntness of his statement made Peter slam his foot onto the brakes and the jeep jerked to a stop. “Hey…”

“Don't say things like that Stiles. You're young and you have your life to live. Do not wish your life away...you will have a life outside of this world. You will get through senior year. You're protected.” Peter's words were growls and Stiles just stared at hill in shock. Did Peter really care that much? 

“Okay.” Stiles just nodded because he really didn't know what else to say. “I… I don't want to die Peter.” He whispered and said it because he felt like he had to, to calm him down. He was glad to see it worked as Peter relaxed a little back into the seat and slowly started to drive again. “Are we nearly there?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded. “When we get there, he’ll ask you questions. He likes information, gossip almost. You can tell him anything, there's nothing that you can tell him that he doesn't already know.” Peter said as he turned into a driveway of a secluded house. There was a few more houses on the street but this was the only one with a high wall fence keeping it secluded from the rest. 

“But he’ll help?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Yes. He’ll help. I have a feeling he really is going to take a liking to you Stiles.” Peter smiled as he parked the car. 

Stiles didn't know how to take that comment, he just took a deep breath and calmed his thoughts as he followed Peter out of the car.


	14. Chapter 13

It's a small house, it looks bigger on the outside but Stiles thinks it's to do with all of the clutter. No matter where you turn your tripping over books or random artefacts. Stiles loves it. He's never been able to process things when they're in a neat and tidy order, he could guess that Angus knows exactly where everything is. He turns to Peter who wears a look on his face that Stiles can't quite place and rolls his eyes. Of course a peter is one of those people that needs everything clean and in place. 

“Ah Stiles.” Angus is older than Peter, but his dishevelled state makes him look much older, his hair long and unkempt and the showings of a beard forming. He wore tweed trousers and a shirt and sweater vest. He looked harmless but Stiles had a feeling it was all for show. 

“It's nice to meet you.” Stiles said and offered his hand, Angus took it immediately, his grip strong and he pulled Stiles closer and breathed in around him. Stiles held back a grimace and just stood there waiting for him to stop smelling him. 

“He's stronger than you said.” Angus says and pats Stiles hand as he lets go and looks pointedly at Peter. “Has he used his magic before?” 

“No. Or if he has it's not been deliberate.” Peter said and Stiles moved a little closer to him, glad that Peter reached out and rubbed his arm. He wasn't scared, maybe just a little nervous. “I told him about his abilities last night.” 

“How did he take it?” He asks and Stiles shakes his head. 

“Ask me. I'm right here.” Stiles snapped and Peter smirked just a little. 

“Sorry I just thought because you two…” 

“He can speak for himself.” Peter cuts in and Stiles frowns feeling as though he's missed something important. 

“Sorry Stiles. How did you take it? I imagine it's a lot to get your head round.” Angus looks at him and Stiles nods. 

“It's not the weirdest thing to happen to us in this town.” He says because he really doesn't know how he feels. 

“Yes. We really are a beacon for anything supernatural. I suppose that's why the three of us are here.” Stiles just nods again and turns to Peter. 

“You mentioned you would help him get to grip with his powers…” 

“Yes yes of course.” Angus says and waves his hand around. “Take a seat.” He sits on the floor and Stiles sits opposite him and crosses his legs. Peter hums and sits on an armchair close to Stiles, the younger boy's knee rubbing at his leg a little. “How is the true alpha doing?” 

“Erm…” Stiles looks up at Peter not knowing really what to say, Peter had said he would know everything but did he really want to tell a stranger just how much of a shit job Scott was doing? “He could be doing better. He has a lot on his plate. He'll get there though.” 

“I don't doubt it.” Angus nods softly and Stiles turns to Peter who nods in approval at his answer. “Now. Let's begin.” 

 

An hour later Stiles slumps on the floor against Peter's legs and shakes his head, he's tired and drained and feels like he physically can't do anything. Angus had been having him almost meditate; at least that's what it looked like. He had been sat crossed legged on the floor, eyes closed and trying to free his mind and focus on the small bowl of water in front of him. Angus had made the bowl of water swirl upwards and then sprinkle back down into the bowl in a soft delicate motion. All Stiles had done was knock the bowl over in frustration. 

“It will take time.” Angus said softly. “That will be all for today.” 

“But I haven't done anything…” Stiles groaned. 

“Your body is not used to this strain.” Angus soothed. “You have pushed yourself too much already.”

“By sitting down?” 

“By closing your mind and opening it to new possibilities. To a new power.” Angus’ voice was stronger this time and Stiles just sighed. “Now we will get your strength back.” He stood up and Stiles just stayed leaning against Peter, he had a hand on his shoulder and the touch instantly calmed him. He added it to the growing list of things he would have to talk to Peter about later. Angus returned with another bowl, this one deeper with thick brown soil in. “You take your strength from the earth around you. I want you to do this every day for twenty minutes. If you feel you need longer, then so be it. It works with any soil, any grassed area. I have made a private space in my garden where I do this. Maybe you can do the same.” He splits the bowl of soil into two and puts them either side of Stiles. “Place your hands on top. Don't dig or press just a touch and close your eyes. Free your mind and let the earth restore your energy.” 

With a slight frown Stiles did as he was told. He kept his eyes closed and he wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was sure he felt something. His body didn't feel as tense and his mind not as frustrated. It was almost a tingly feeling running up his arms but when he thought about the touch it was like it had just disappeared. He opened his eyes after a while and looked up to see Peter watching him. “Has it been time?” He asks. 

“You've been sitting there for almost half an hour.” Peter nods and Stiles frowns because it hadn't felt that long at all. “How do you feel?” 

“Good. I feel… I feel good.” He nodded and he knew Peter could sense he was telling the truth. 

“These are for you.” Angus says and has in his hands five different books. “This is all about your abilities. And these are other books I can imagine you will enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled and stood up. 

“I'll see you on Friday.”

“Friday?” Stiles frowned. 

“You didn't expect this to be our only lesson. Once a week. Friday. After school.” 

“Oh.” Stiles nodded a little shocked but grateful. “Thanks. I'll see you then.” 

“Goodbye Stiles.” Angus shakes his hand again and Stiles is just grateful he leaves out the sniffing this time. “See you soon Peter.” Peter just nods and leads Stiles out, a hand pressed firmly against the small of his back. 

“He's taken an interest in you.” Peter hummed. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Stiles asked chewing his lip. 

“It means your abilities are stronger than he originally believed.” 

Stiles just nodded not really knowing what to say, very aware that Peter hadn't acknowledged if it was a good or bad thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck with updates, It's been a horrible week or so and haven't been able to think about writing :( Hopefully I'm over it!!

Peter sighed softly as he watched Stiles sleep. He couldn't believe how proud he was of the younger boy, he had been through so much, his mind still shadowed by the nogitsune and now he was so wrapped up in his own guilt over everything that happened it's Donnovan and Scott’s pack, to be topped off with finding out that he has magic. Peter knew a break down was long overdue, he just promised himself that he would be there for him when it happened. 

Knowing he would be fine to sleep on his own for an hour at least before his demons caught up with him, Peter headed downstairs and greeted the sherif. “Is he asleep?” 

“Yes, I think he's pretty exhausted.” Peter sighed and pulled a chair. It was weird how he felt oddly at home here. Almost too comfortable. But he didn't want to question it. And more importantly, he didn’t want to change it.

“He has nightmares, he wakes up screaming and shaking and he can't go back to sleep. Some nights he doesn't sleep at all. I think that's changed though. Since you've been here.” 

“When he wakes up we talk.” Peter nodded. 

“It's more than that though.” John sighed and looked at Peter. “You calm him down, centre him almost.” 

“I anchor him.” Peter nodded. “Just like he does to me.” 

“What do you mean?” John frowned looking at Peter with a confused expression on his face. 

Peter took a moment to think about how to answer it, he thought maybe he should talk to Stiles about it first, but he knew his dad deserved that. Stiles was holding back so many secrets that he knew one day the younger boy would one day share with him, so maybe now he shouldn’t hold back. “Werewolves we have anchors too. They help us control the shift changes, but more than that they help us control our mood swings. I haven’t felt the need to kill anyone in a while.” Peter said with such a neutral expression and tone that John had to double look. “I’ve never seen the point in anchors before, never felt the need to waste my time in looking or believing I had one.” Peter shrugged. “But now, I can see why Scott was so invested in Alison.” 

“Scott was in love with Alison.” John said looking at Peter knowingly. 

“Yes,” Peter just stated simply, and that was when there was a loud thump on the floor above them and a yelp from Stiles and both men rushed upstairs to see Stiles sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head with a very dumbfounded expression. 

“What on earth happened?” John said rushing over to his son, Peter stood watching from the door silently. 

“I fell out of bed.” Stiles said slowly sitting up a little more. “I was dreaming...I just woke up on the floor.”   
“It wasn’t a nightmare?” His dad asked and helped him back up onto his bed. 

“No dad, it wasn’t.” As his dad gave him a second glance Stiles reached out and squeezed his hand. “I promise you, it wasn’t a nightmare.” 

“Okay,” John hugged him to his side and Stiles used that chance to look over at Peter who could tell that the younger man was lying about something. “I’m going to head to bed, I’m on the early shift in the morning. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night dad.” Stiles said softly and watched as his dad said goodnight to Peter before leaving his room. Peter walked in and closed the door behind him and walked over to bed and sat beside Stiles who had moved a little to make room for him. As soon as Peter was sitting down Stiles rest his head against his shoulder, just feeling like he had to. Peter responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “I had a dream that I was flying.” 

“Flying?” Peter deadpanned. “You mean like Peter Pan?” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Stiles said and hit his arm. “Not flying like with a cape or wings, but like levitating I guess.” 

“You probably summoned air whilst you were sleeping.” Peter said knowing where Stiles was going. He had dreamt he was flying and he woke up landing on the floor. It wasn’t unheard of, but normally this would come later, at least when they learn to use their abilities awake, then they would do it subconsciously. “You were using your powers.” 

“I don’t even know how to use them.” Stiles sighed. “Maybe I can just take some sleeping pills and then we can defeat Donovan with me fast asleep?” Peter hated the bitter tone Stiles had, like he had no belief in himself. 

“You’ll get there. I promise.” Peter said and pulled him a little closer. He could feel how tense the boy was beside him, and he hated it. “What did it feel like? Flying?” 

“I...I think it felt good.” Stiles whisperd. “Like, I was completely free. I wasn’t worrying about anything, there were no secrets and no lies. I was just...free.” Stiles closed his eyes trying to hold onto that memory. “Then I woke up with a sore head.” 

“You’ll get that feeling again,” Peter promised him and Stiles just nodded slowly. “You’re tired. Close your eyes.” 

“You’ll stay?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Peter nodded and kicked off his own shoes and laid down on the bed properly, that was all Stiles needed to climb almost on top of him and rest his head on his chest. Normally, Stiles would only move into this position after he had a nightmare, for him to go to sleep like this made Peter smile. 

 

“You smell weird.” Scott said walking up to Stiles at his locker. Stiles didn’t know why he had to go to school. Yes he knew that his grades were important but wasn’t there more serious things going on? Like Theo. Theo who was still in school for whatever reason. Peter said he needed to go, to have a normal life and to keep an eye on everything. Stiles had obviously argued how both of Peter’s points contradicted one another, but he had lost the argument anyway. 

“Gee...Thanks Scott.” Stiles sighed. Things had been weird between them, Scott was trying to get things back to normal, and Stiles just really didn’t know what he thought of that. 

“It’s like earth… like soil after it rains.” Scott continued and Stiles just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, maybe I was rolling around in the mud.” Stiles said blandly. 

“There’s something…” 

“I can smell it too.” Theo said walking up behind them. Stiles looked at Scott with a glaring look, why couldn’t he sense he was behind him? Smell him? Why was he so distracted when they had other things to worry about. “Looks like little Stiles is all grown up. I did come for Void Stiles...But this Stiles...I’ll take you instead.” 

“You won’t be having any version of me.” Stiles snapped. “Or does your face need another reminder?” 

“I don’t know does your head?” Theo smirked. “Looks like Sciles is back together. You think you have one up on me? It will be just as much fun to tear you both apart.” 

“You’re not going to hurt anyone else.” Finally Scott stepped forward and Stiles rolled his eyes at his cliched line. 

“Oh I don’t know, I think I just might.” Theo smirked and leaned in close to Stiles. “How is Peter?” 

“Don’t you touch him.” Stiles snarled, he could feel something rising inside of him, a heat that he couldn’t calm, his hands fisted at his side, but his skin burned to the touch. 

“I’ll rip his throat out.” Theo growled, his eyes glowing. That was all he needed to reach forward but before he could make contact with his fist, he felt a release from inside him, he couldn’t describe what happened, it happened so quickly, all he knew was whatever it was it pushed Theo so hard across the school hallway, he landed on the floor, his head hitting the floor with a sickening thud. 

“Stiles…” Scott breathed looking at his friend, a gasp escaping his lips when he saw how Stiles eyes were glowing an amazingly bright purple. He approached slowly but as he reached forward and touched Stiles arm, like Theo he was thrown backwards. All he saw before his world went into darkness was Stiles running away.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter knew something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones, something had happened to Stiles. His stomach felt sick and he could practically feel the growl his wolf was making. He rushed out of the door and before he realised he was even running he was at the school and faced with a very scared and confused looking Scott. “What the hell happened?”

“I was just coming…” 

“Scott!” Peter snarled and if he wasn’t so panicked he would have probably smirked at the way Scott flinched away from him. “Where is he?”

“He ran.” Scott breathed, his body was still pounding, he turned and saw a dent in the locker that Stiles had thrown him into. Well, pushed. “He did...Theo he said something and then this energy came out of him and he threw him back, he’s hurt. Theo. Stiles hurt him. Then I went to touch him, to calm him down and he flung me back too. His eyes...They weren’t…”

“What about his eyes?” Peter growled, frustration and worry building inside him. 

“They were purple.” Scott said rubbing the back of his head, not surprised to feel it sticky with blood. Stiles had pushed him hard. 

“I know where he is.” Peter nodded. 

“I’ll come…” 

“No. Just stay. Figure out how to deal with Theo.” Peter said before turning away and running to where he knew Stiles would be. 

 

Stiles collapsed in the garden, his legs ached and he knew he couldn’t move anymore. He had made it though, he didn’t know how but he had made it. His skin felt as though it was vibrating, his head spinning, his head hit the grass and he closed his eyes. The burning sensation was now completely replaced with a slight feeling of the earth beneath him being absorbed into him. 

“I thought I could smell something.” Angus said roughly with a shake of his head. 

“Why are people obsessed with my spell?” Stiles grunted his voice didn’t sound like his, it was more gravelly, tired. Why did he feel so weak?

“Because you’re coming to your power. You can smell it.” Angus said and sat beside him. “I’m not going to ask you to move, you need to be with the earth.” 

“I don’t think I can move.” Stiles said and closed his eyes.

“Place your hands flat on the grass.” Angus instructed and Stiles did, but it felt like such an effort. He just pressed his hands onto the grass and he inwardly sighed. How could that simple movement make him feel so much better. “What happened?”

“Theo.” Stiles groaned. 

“The werecoyote?” Angus asked and Stiles just nodded. “He hurt you?”

“No.” Stiles sighed. “I hurt him.”

“You used your powers?” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Stiles said quietly. “I couldn’t control it. He threatened Peter and then the next thing I know is he’s flying across the hall. And then Scott...Oh god.” 

“Sometimes you’re abilities take control of you when your emotions cloud your judgement.” Angus said and sat beside him, he pressed a hand against his arm and Stiles hissed. It felt like when Scott would drain his pain away, but this felt so much better, the weight that had been pinning him down was now gone and he felt light like he could actually just fly away. “Easy, you’re going to feel a bit weak for a while, but this will help.” 

“Whatcha do?” Stiles yawned, suddenly tired.

“I’ve lifted some of your power, it’s boiled too close to the surface. I’ve just settled it. Come on, you should be able to stand now.” With a little help, Stiles was able to stand up and Angus all but carried him into the house and laid him on the sofa. “Sleep.” 

“I…”

“No, you need to sleep.” Angus said a little more forcefully. “Peter will be here soon.”

“You called Peter?” Stiles frowned as he curled up on the sofa. 

“No, but he’ll be here soon.” 

“I don’t…”

“Sleep.” Angus huffed and he grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the sofa and laid it over him. 

 

It wasn’t even ten minutes later that Peter pulled up and rushed into the house. “Do not wake him.” Angus hissed before Peter even made it into the room. 

“What the hell happened?” Peter said and sat down at the edge of the coach where Stiles was sleeping.  
“He used more powers then he should have.” Angus said shaking his head. 

“He knocked a true alpha out,” Peter breathed.

“He did?” Angus said, his eyes sparkling with power. 

“Scott said his eyes were purple.” Peter said reaching out and stroking a hand through Stiles’ hair. 

“Purple.” Angus hummed. 

“What?” Peter sighed, he could tell that he knew something more than he was saying. 

“Purple is the strongest colour we hold.” Angus said softly. “It means that Stiles is stronger than we both thought. But with his powers seeping from him like this, if he doesn’t get it under control they will control him. And with what happened with the nogitsune, his mind is weakened. It wouldn’t take much…”

“He can control it.” Peter growled, and he knew it was true. He turned to Stiles who had turned into his touch and was now reaching for Peter in his sleep and he really did know that he would be okay. “He’ll be okay. He has to be.” Peter breathed.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles woke up feeling drained, his muscles ached and he when he blinked his eyes open he didn’t really know where he was. There was a soft touch on his hand and he looked down slowly and saw that Peter was gently playing with his fingers, thin black lines moving across Peter’s skin as he did. Peter was taking his pain away. He smiled softly, wondering if Peter had ever bothered to take someone else’s pain away before. He liked to give off the image that he was heartless and cold, but Stiles knew differently. “Hey,” Stiles breathed and he didn’t know why his voice sounded so weak, so pathetic. “Why do I feel like I’ve gone ten rounds with a hurricane and the hurricane whooped my ass?” 

“You drained yourself of your powers.” Angus said from the armchair across, he had a mug of something that resembled coffee in his hand, and was looking at Stiles with a disinterested look on his face. 

“Oh.” Stiles looked down, the memories of what happened at the school crashing down on him. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. You just need to rebuild your strength.” Peter said to calm him down and Stiles just nodded weakly. Peter moved so that he was sat up behind him and pulled Stiles so that his back was against his chest. It felt nice, comforting, and Stiles just sagged back against him a little more. “You were stupid at the school.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles muttered looking down.

“I know you can’t control your powers, but you need to try.” Peter said and Stiles just nodded again. “You’ll get there though.” Again another nod from Stiles who was at this point not too sure if he agreed with him. “Angus wants you to come and see him every other day.” 

“Okay.” Stiles said looking up at the older man across the room who nodded back at him. “I’m sorry for...just coming here.” 

“It’s fine.” Angus said waving a hand in dismissal. 

Stiles moved his attention back up to Peter, “Scott okay?” 

“Freaked out, maybe the bump to the head will do him some good.” Peter deadpanned and Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Theo wasn’t there when I got to the school. Which means he’s probably plotting something.” 

“He’ll be pissed that I did that in such a public place. His reputation means a lot to him.” Stiles sighed. 

“He’ll see you as an easy target now that you’re powers are off balance.” Angus said, his voice hard. “You need to learn and learn quickly.” 

“I will.” Stiles snapped and Peter rubbed his arms up and down a little. 

“This bond you two have between you, you need to use it. Anchor him Peter and his powers won’t be as spontaneous.” 

“Bond?” Stiles said looking up at Peter with a small frown. 

“Ah teenage ignorance. You two need to talk. Stiles I’ve made you some teas of sorts, you’re to have two a day, morning and evening, they might not taste the best but they will give you strength, as well as some reading on your abilities and some more exercises for you to do. But I advise that the two of you talk. The sooner you realise you two have a connection that can help, the quicker you’ll both be able to fight Theo.” 

“Come on,” Peter said at the confused expression on Stiles’ face. “Can you walk?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Stiles nodded, but he wasn’t too sure if that was the right answer or not. He pulled himself up and his legs were a little wobble but he steadied himself quickly. “Thanks for…” Stiles gestured to the books and bags of tea and picked them up. “I’ll see you Wednesday?”

“Wednesday, straight after school.” Angus nodded. 

“Okay.” Stiles said and walked out, Peter mumbling a thanks to Angus before following Stiles out. 

 

The ride back to Stiles’ house was quiet. Stiles kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the window and Peter focused on the drive, every so often turning to look at the boy beside him. When they got in Peter grabbed the books and tea and started to make Stiles one. “These stink.” Peter growled. 

“Well aren’t you lucky you don’t have to drink them.” Stiles smiled and sat down at the table. “Can we order food in tonight?”

“No.” Peter said shaking his head. “I had already put dinner on before I came to get you.” 

“Oh.” Stiles smiled. “What is it?”

“Lasagne. With salad. Though, I think you might deserve some curly fries, get them out of the freezer?”

“Yes.” Stiles cheered and Peter rolled his eyes again. 

“Are we going to talk?” Stiles asked five minutes later, he had his mug of tea in front of him and it didn’t smell that bad, but the taste was one hundred times worse and he had to keep telling himself that it was all for the best as he drank it. Like a toddler taking medicine. 

“Yes.” Peter nodded.   
“About what Angus said?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes.” Peter nodded again and they fell into an easy silence as they both smiled. 

“He said we have a bond.” Stiles commented as he took a small sip of his drink. 

“We do. Can you feel it?” Peter asked softly. 

“I can feel something. I feel...stronger when you’re around, and you make me feel calmer. Well mostly.” 

“And that’s how you make me feel.” Peter nodded. 

“Is it...Is it a supernatural thing?” Stiles frowned. “This bond?”

“Maybe a little, but I think there’s always been this connection between us.” Peter hummed.

“You tried to kill me and my friends…” 

“You helped burn me alive…” Peter smirked.

“Fair point.” Stiles nodded and Peter chuckled. 

“But I have always admired you. You don’t give yourself as much credit as you deserve. I do regret biting Scott. I wish I had bitten you instead.” 

“I still don’t want it.” 

“You’re still lying.” Peter grinned when Stiles didn’t say anything. “There’s an attraction between us.”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded, his cheeks blushing as he met Peter’s eyes. 

“I won’t move on it till your ready.” Peter said softly. 

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered. “I...I’m not too sure when that will be.” 

“I know.” Peter hummed. “But I’ll be here for you. Nothing will change. I’ll still hold you when you wake up from a nightmare, and I’ll still help you with Theo.” 

“We can do this can’t we?” Stiles smiled, he finished his tea and looked up at Peter. “We can stop him, together.” 

“We can.” Peter nodded and he could tell that Stiles finally believed in what he was saying. “Have you finished?” Peter gestured to the cup.

“Yeah. It was disgusting.” Stiles pouted and watched as Peter went and rinsed the cup out.

“Think you can do some of your exercises before dinner?” Peter asked. “It will be ready in about half an hour.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I’m going to sit in the garden.”

“Good idea.” Peter smiled. “But where I can see you through the window okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded and he stood up and walked over to Peter, at first he just stood there a little awkwardly not knowing what to do, but then he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered before walking out of the back door and sitting on the grass, a feeling of complete serenity washed over him as he started the exercises that Angus had shown him. He could do this, he thought as he felt a slight breeze around him, the earth around him calming his nerves as he brought the breeze around him making tiny little tornadoes in front of him.


	18. Chapter 18

The days passed quickly. Stiles didn’t go to school, he just couldn’t face anyone. Scott had come around and Peter and Stiles had explained most of it to him, missing out the bond. Peter hadn’t been too bothered if Scott knew or not but Stiles had said his friend no longer deserved to know everything about him, maybe if they grew stronger again then he would tell him but for now he didn’t want him to know. Peter didn’t argue. The three of them had spent a long time arguing about what to do to Theo and what would be the best way to stop him. Peter had simply stated they should just snap his neck, a werewolf wouldn’t be able to heal if he was dead like that, but both Scott and Stiles had said no straight away. 

“This is ridiculous.” Peter sighed as he sat across from Scott and Stiles. “It’s been three days since the incident at school he can’t just be hiding.” 

“There’s no scent of him in town.” Scott said. “We’ve both looked Peter, maybe he’s gone.” 

“No. I don’t believe that at all.” Stiles said shaking his head. “He’s laying low, collecting his strength. The others have been at school right?” Stiles asked looking at Scott who nodded. 

“They’ve been skittish, like they don’t know what’s going on either.” 

“Well maybe we can use that to our strengths. What kind of leader abandons ship?”

“I don’t know my nephew seemed to be rather good at it.” Peter smirked making Scott growl towards him. 

“Enough both of you.” Stiles sighed. “We need to talk to others, make them question his leadership, get them to swap sides or something.” 

“I don’t know how we’re going to do that.” Scott said shaking his head. “Theo helped make them into what they are, it’s hard to break that bond….”

“I don’t know you did it well enough with me.” Peter smirked. “And I’m far more psychotic than Theo…” 

Having had enough of Peter and Scott’s comments to each other, Stiles stood up walking to the coat rack and grabbing his hooded jumper. “Where are you going?” Peter asked standing up and walking over to him. 

“I’ve just got to get out. I need some air.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Peter said straight away. 

“I’ll be fine. I just need to clear my head okay?”

“But…” 

“You two can sit down together without killing each other and figure out how we are going to get them on our side.” 

“Fine.” Scott said knowing there was no point in arguing with Stiles right now. 

“Peter?” Stiles said looking at him sternly. 

“Fine. I'll be good.” Peter sighed. “Just if you need…”

“I'll call. I'm literally just going to clear my head. I'll be fine.” Stiles said before heading out. The fresh air felt so good, he hadn’t realised how trapped he had felt indoors. Other than his exercises in the garden he hadn’t really been out. Taking a deep breath Stiles walked around the small town, he didn’t really have anywhere in his mind to go, he just needed to walk and breathe but then he realised he was standing outside Eichen House and he felt like this was where he had needed to be all along. 

He signed in and was shown to Lydia’s room straight away. His heart ached when he realised how much he had missed her, he pulled up a chair and watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful, but he knew that peace was something that found you here. “Lydia.” Stiles whispered as he took her hand, she felt cold and he covered her hand with both of his. “I’m so sorry Lydia.” 

“Stiles?” Lydia’s voice was quiet as she blinked her eyes up at him. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“It’s fine visiting hours are still running.” Stiles smiled. “I’m sorry I haven’t been…”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Lydia said again this time a little louder. “You’re different now.” 

“Different...I...How can you tell?” Stiles frowned. 

“He said you would change. Said you were meant more than just humanity. I thought he was lying.” Lydia’s voice was rushed and Stiles was struggling to keep up. “If you’re here then it must be bad.” 

“You tell me,” Stiles said softly, trying to lighten the tone. “Who...Was it Theo?”

“He hates you.” Lydia breathed looking up at Stiles, scared eyes meeting his confused ones. “You’re more than an Alpha, but your power he can’t get. He’ll kill you instead.” 

“He’s not going to kill me.” Stiles sighed confused even more by her comment. He just wished someone would tell him straight out what he was or what all of these cryptic messages meant, because right now all he was getting was a headache. 

“You’re going to die Stiles. I can see it. He’s going to kill you.” Lydia whispered. 

“I’ll stop him.” Stiles promised.   
“He’ll be back soon.” Lydia said her eyes focusing again on Stiles. “Don’t let him come back.” 

“I won’t.” Stiles whispered. “It’s not just me, it’s Peter and Scott. We’ll stop him.” 

“You’re the only one who can.” Lydia tried to sit up but winced, she moved her head and that’s when Stiles saw the nail marks in her neck, they looked so raw, so sore. “He’s trying to see what happens to him. He doesn’t understand that he can’t.” 

“What do you see around him?” Stiles asked, he brought his now shaking hand to her neck and ran across it, why was she so cold? 

“Death.” Lydia’s watered eyes looked up at him. “All I see is death.”


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles didn’t know what to think of what Lydia had said to him. Her banshee crazed thoughts were not new to him, but them being directly about him scared him. He would kill Theo, he had to because deep down he knew if he didn’t then Theo would not only kill him, but Peter and everyone else he cared about too, and he was not going to let that happen. When he got back to the house he was glad to see that Peter and Scott hadn’t killed each other yet, in fact everything seemed quite calm. He walked in and found Peter sitting at the kitchen table, a map on the table and he was scanning it intently. 

“You didn’t kill Scott did you?” Stiles asked as he walked in. Seeing Peter there at his kitchen table made his heart ache, he wanted to go over and wrap his arms around him and just hold him, but he didn’t know if he should. Yes they had spoken about their bond, and Peter had promised to take it slow with him but could he initiate hugs like that? 

“No, but his Mom said she would if he missed another dinner.” Peter smirked and looked up at him. “I made you your tea.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles nodded and moved over to the side and grabbed the drink, he pulled a face before taking a sip and sitting at the table beside Peter. Peter’s hand instantly found his knee and he squeezed it softly, Stiles couldn’t describe how calm that simple action had made him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Where did you go?” Peter asked at the same time Stiles did and they both shared a small chuckle. 

“I went to see Lydia.” Stiles said answering first. “We need to get here out of there.” 

“We will. Once Theo is out of the picture, it will be safe for her.” Peter promised and Stiles believed him. 

“So the map?” Stiles asked looking at Peter.

“Scott had a good idea.” Peter said and Stiles laughed at the way Peter had said it, like it would make him sick to admit it. “You are the key for this to stop, which means we need you at your strongest. You’re strongest around earth, so we are going to lul Theo out here.” Peter pointed to a large open space on the map. 

“How?”

“He’ll find you. You’re what he wants so you being there will be all we need for him to be there.” 

“Well great.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“We’ll work his clones down first, we want him on his own, we’ll weaken him and then…”

“I’ll kill him.” Stiles sighed.

“I can do it.” Peter whispered. “I know you…”

“It has to be me.” Stiles said matter of factly. “I just know that it does.” He added when he saw the questioning look on Peter’s face. “Something Lydia said.” 

“What else did she say?” Peter asked. 

“Nothing that made much sense.” Stiles answered and it wasn’t much of a lie, but he couldn’t tell him everything, he just couldn’t. 

“You need to go and do some exercises.” 

“Okay.” Stiles smiled. “Come join me?”

“I will when I’ve done some more research.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded softly, before he turned and headed out into the garden, he took off his sneakers and jumper and sat cross legged on the dirt. At first when he had started doing this he had felt a little stupid, but now he was used to this, he was used to the warmth feeling of the earth running through his body, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the power inside him buzzing through his veins, vibrating through his skin. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his hands, palms up the soil was floating around his skin, slowly he moved a finger and watched as patterns formed around his hands. A nervous laughter left his body and moved his hands a little higher, more dirt dancing around him, leaves joining making beautiful swirls around him. He looked up to see Peter watching him, a proud smile on the older man’s face, his eyes so full of warmth. 

“Look,” Stiles grinned as Peter approached him, slowly Stiles moved his hands and the soil and leaves moved over to Peter and danced around him, practically pulling Peter forward towards him. 

“You’re doing so well.” Peter grinned and sat cross legged from him, their knees touching. “Try and summon fire.” Peter suggested, he saw a hesitant look in Stiles eyes and soon the earth fall back to the ground around them. Stiles once again closed his eyes and pictured a flame in his mind, he held his hand up because it just felt like the right thing to do. “That’s it.” Peter encouraged, his voice so soft and gentle, coaxing Stiles to push a little harder which he did and soon Stiles could smell burning and as he opened his eyes he saw the leaves in front of him sparking slightly. “You’re doing that, you are amazing.” Peter breathed, he couldn’t quite believe his eyes as he watched the small flame rise from the leaves. 

“I...I’m doing that.” Stiles grinned, his eyes were so bright now that Peter was completely captivated by them. Stiles took another breath and Peter looked up to see small drops of rain forming above them and soon the fire was out. Stiles fell backwards as his body became a little exhausted from the strain of magic but Peter moved so quickly that he was in his arms and he was looking up with a smile.   
“Okay?” Peter asked as he brushed his thumb against Stiles’ cheek. 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, he moved up a little and they were so close that Stiles wasn’t too sure if the racing heart he could feel was his or Peter’s, but before he knew it his lips were against Peter’s and the kiss was so perfect, so full of passion and love that Stiles lost himself in the kiss completely. If someone was to have seen them right now, they would see Peter with his arms wrapped around Stiles so protectively, and Stiles clinging to him with everything that he’s got, and above them a light rain falling against their skin making it like a kiss from the movies with leaves and dirt swirling around them, they were both finally complete, their bond stronger than ever ready to face what was next to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles sighed happily as he cuddled closer to Peter. It was Saturday morning and he almost felt like a normal teenager. Peter was running his hand so soothingly up and down his back and Stiles was certain that he didn’t want to move. After their kiss last night they had shared a nice dinner and little kisses in between, it was like Stiles had become addicted to the taste of Peter’s lips. “I like this.” Stiles said sleepily. 

“Me too.” Peter nodded, running a hand through Stiles’ messy hair. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Stiles hums as he turns around so he can look at Peter, he doesn’t expect them to be so close, but he smiles, he likes it. Peter has a way of making him feel so complete, so perfect. It’s a feeling that he doesn’t want to break away from. 

“That’s never a good thing.” Peter deadpans and Stiles hits his chest playfully causing the older man to chuckle. “Go on…” 

“I’m going to tell my dad today about my abilities. Now that I have them somewhat under control, his freaking out won’t cause me to freak out. Well I hope.” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Peter nodded. b“You want me to be with you when you do?” 

“Please.” Stiles whispered. “I don't think I can do it without you.” 

“Of course I'll be there with you, but don't put yourself down. You can do anything you put your mind to.” Peter said with a kiss to his cheek, which just made Stiles smile even more. Peter really did make him feel like that. He wanted to hold onto that feeling forever. 

 

Stiles had it all planned in his head with what he was going to say and how he was going to say it but when it came to lunch time and he was say with his dad and Peter at the kitchen table his mouth was dry and he really didn't know what to say at all. 

“Stiles…” His father started and Stiles looked up. “Is everything okay son?” He asked, concerned that his son who always had a running commentary about every little thing that was happening around him was strangely quiet. 

“I have something to tell you.” Stiles blurted and looked at Peter who nodded his head reassuringly. 

“If it's about you and Peter well son that's pretty obvious.” John smiled. 

“It is… Well yeah of course it is. I mean we’re not exactly subtle.” Stiles rambled. “But no dad okay so you can't freak out because if you do then I'm going to freak out and I've only just stopped dreaming out…”

“Stiles. Breathe.” Peter said as he reached forward and took his hand and squeezed it on top of the table. Stiles immediately felt the soothing effect the older man had on him and took a shaky breath. 

“I have these abilities dad… I can… I can control the elements.” Stiles blinked up at his dad who was watching him with a mixture of shock and confusion written across his face. 

“What do you mean exactly?” He asked after a few minutes. 

“I can summon wind and water and fire and I get centred by the earth.” Stiles said in a way he was sure his dad could understand. 

“Where do you fit in on the chessboard?” Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that, just from that question he knew his dad would accept him. “You’re okay though? These abilities, they’re not changing who you are?” 

“Not at all.” Peter answered for him. “They make him stronger, but he’s still Stiles.” 

John looked over gratefully at Peter and then smiled at Stiles who had a faint blush growing along his cheeks. “I'm glad that whatever is happening with you Stiles that you have Peter there for you. He makes you stronger. I’m glad that you have found happiness with him.” 

“I...Me too.” Stiles whispered turning Peter’s fingers around in his. Peter brought their hands up and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ knuckles. 

The three finished eating their lunch in easy conversation and Stiles once again fell into a sense of normality, he was just a normal teenage boy eating dinner with his father and his boyfriend. Of course he knew that wouldn’t last long and he was disappointed when his dad’s phone started to ring and he had to leave for work. 

“I’m proud of you.” Peter said as he watched Stiles clean away the dishes. 

“For washing up?” Stiles grinned cheekily and Peter just rolled his eyes. 

“You handled yourself well in front of your dad. I was expecting more ramble.” 

“Well I guess I’m growing up.” Stiles beamed as he blew some bubbles from his hand to Peter.

“Yes, that you are.” Peter said dryly and he stood up and walked over to Stiles and started to dry the dishes once Stiles cleaned them, neither of them mentioning just how domesticated this was for them. “It’s your last year of school,” Peter said softly as Stiles’ comment about him growing up swivelled around his head. “Any idea what you want to do next?”

“Honestly, I haven’t really thought about it.” Stiles said quietly as he looked down. Peter instantly recognised that change in his mood and he felt a little guilty for bringing it up when he saw what a negative effect it had on the younger man. Peter reached out and took Stiles’ hand in his and just held it as they finished their jobs. 

“You wanna go watch television?” Peter asked a few minutes later, Stiles seemed somewhat stuck in his mindset and Peter knew that if he didn’t distract it from him then he would be lost in his thoughts even more. 

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged. Peter led him to the front room and pulled him on the sofa beside him as he put a random show on and cuddled Stiles to his chest. 

“At the beginning of the year we all had it planned out. We were all going to go to school near each other, so that we could still be a pack. Now no matter what happens next i know that I’m not going to have...to have that anymore.” Stiles whispered looking down. 

“No matter what happens you’ll always have a pack.” Peter promised as he held him so protectively in his arms. “Scott is a self centred little…” Stiles swatted at his arm and he didn’t finish his sentence, “Anyway, you two are brothers and I do believe that deep down he didn’t mean what he said or how he acted, you’ll make up, it will take time but I know that the both of you will be stronger once all of this is over.” 

“What if I don’t win?” Stiles asked weakly. 

“I know that you will.” Peter breathed because he couldn’t think about anything other than that. “You’ll go to college and you’ll have Scott and me.” 

“I think I just want you.” Stiles smiled. 

“And I just want you.” Peter grinned. 

Stiles smiled and leaned up and pressed his lips against Peter’s in a soft kiss feeling so at ease in his arms. Today had been surprisingly easy, Stiles was glad that his dad was okay with him and Peter and with his new abilities, but as the day went on and Stiles practiced his abilities and knew he was growing stronger, he couldn’t help but feel like today was just the calm before the storm, and he knew everything would change. He just didn’t realise how soon the storm would come in.


End file.
